<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Change of Fate: Book 4 by Vildtiger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340523">Change of Fate: Book 4</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vildtiger/pseuds/Vildtiger'>Vildtiger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Change of Fate [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Drama, Gen, OC- harpy eagle, Organization members existence fucking sucks, disney worlds, good Saïx, new laws for Light and Darkness, new name to Xion, sideplot- Saix plan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:22:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>35,562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vildtiger/pseuds/Vildtiger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where fate and the future are much more fickle, so easy to change that even those with the gazing eyes- the Foretellers can't always predict the future but have every intention to aim it at their chosen path.<br/>A universe where Light can be evil and Darkness might be good, it all comes to ones view on them and how to tackle each emotions those two driving forces allow ones heart to feel.</p><p>Takes place in Kingdom Hearts 2<br/>By Sora's awakening, old and new allies join together in the fight against the Organization XIII, all of which helps the hero to realize the great tragedy in what it means to be a Nobody.<br/>Saix knows his time is running out, and does what he can to prepare his friends for the future in any way he can, even if it means being a villain towards the keyblade chosen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Change of Fate [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Darkness and Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>Introducing the Harpy eagle Keeper and unlike the others, this Keeper is purely OC. It's not the first time I have put it into a KH story, but I think this time around that I have a better grasp on how much to use it and whatnot.<br/></b><br/><b>And in case some of you are confused, Xion changed her name to Shion in her way of showing she is no longer the replica the Organization wanted her to be. Not that the Organization would know, for only her friends remembers her thanks to the memory core Saix gave up for her.</b> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <b>If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask and I will do my best to answer them. but until then, I will see you in the next chapter.</b></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Fire is burning down the forest, magic neither light nor dark is rapidly consuming the lands thanks to two creatures, bearing an armored hearts-shaped mark on their bodies, their pale blue eyes, wide in the insanity of a lost bond, broken their contact to this realm.<br/>
She runs through the fire, trying to avoid the magic that is dragging this world into this other realm. <em>'I don't think I can make it.'</em><br/>
These two are not like the others; their voices are screaming for the bond they have lost. They cannot hear her through their own agony. Nor see her through those blind blue eyes.<br/>
One of them, in the shape of a tailed lizard, appears out from the flames, it roars and she hears its voice scream out in pain at having lost its bond to its master. The magic is leaking out from the markings on its body, something that tells her will pull this miserable Keeper back of where it belongs, but with a terrible prize… this world will be dragged down with it. "Let me help you!" She cries at the creature but it cannot hear her; more and more magic flushes out from its markings. Blinded, it runs straight at her and only by a hair, she dodges its long tail and can only watch it run back into the burning forest.<br/>
Another scream of agony, this time from the sky. She looks up and sees what was supposed to be her target, flying with its entire body on fire and being the cause of why this forest is burning. Like the tailed lizard this harpy eagle Keeper screams in agony of the lost bond, calling, searching for the bond to be mended. It strikes to the ground, evoking more fire. She blocks her face from the scorching flames, more than ever wants to get away but since her awakening, she has lost all of her former powers other than the ability to hear these powerful creatures.</p><p>Her prison warden is most likely having a blast watching her getting beaten down like this. She hates it but sadly, there is nothing she can do about it. Her protector cannot come and help as he does not know about this mission. If he did, then Xemnas won't hesitate to tighten the rope around his neck. She dreads he will make her protectors' eyes turn yellow again and if that happens, she does not have the power to save him.<br/>
<em>'I have to do this.'</em> She struggles through the intense fire, <em>'I need to—I can do it!'</em> she sets into a sprint, following the two lost Keepers. She finds the harpy eagle, well, it actually found her. Appearing right before her, the red stones on its body engulfed in flames and it has trouble focusing on her in its desperate screeching to get its bond mended.<br/>
She stares at the giant bird before her, and although it's a huge threat to her, she does not feel afraid, only pitying this sad creature. "I've lost a friend who could control fire like you…" the Keeper snaps its attention to her, staring with its wide blue eyes and having problems focusing. She reaches a hand out to it "I know I'm not the one you're searching for, but I can be a friend if you want."<br/>
The flames in the red stones fade, the Keeper starts to focus better and after some hesitating, it slowly lowers its head down to her outstretched hand. Its beak touches her skin, and it surprises her; it is not hot but a comfortable warm. She can feel it reaching for her heart, wanting to create a bond between them.<br/>
In exchange, it will protect and obey her command.</p><p>She smiles, touched by its words and steps closer, hugging the giant bird's warm head. "You can be my Keeper." The harpy eagle's eyes softens, a feline pupil appears and slowly closes its eyes. A moment later and it shrinks, turning into a necklace with silver vines holding a bright red stone.<br/>
A portal opens and out from it walks a middle aged man, the right eye covered with an eye path, left side of the cheek having a large jagged scar. Like any other member of Organization XIII, is dressed in a black coat that is meant to protect one against the two realms of light and darkness. "Well done, little flower." Xigbar takes the necklace and smirks down to her fearful yet determent stare of their puppet. He opens a portal, she glances back to the burning and soon to be dragged down world. The other one, in form of a lizard can still be heard, but there's nothing she can do for that one. Xigbar smirks at the sound of that other Keeper's screaming. "Looks like this world won't be around for much longer." She gets quite upset at that, not that he cares. This Keeper is part of a successful experiment on his part, revealing what happens when a Keeper losses its master. He pushes her into the portal. She reluctantly follows, has to hurry though; her heart might be immune to the darkness but not her body and unless she wants to go back as well, then this girl better keep up with him.</p><p>Back in The World That Never Was, she is put back into her room, not allowed to leave unless supervised, truly giving the sense of being in prison.<br/>
She looks at the Aster tataricus flower pot beside her bed. The flowers have become limp and starting to turn brown.<br/>
Saix said it is dying because it does not get any sunlight and she, now taken this flower's name, feels the same. Shion turns her eyes to the black sky outside, letting her mind wander to the better days when she and her three best friends were sitting on the clock tower, talking about silly stuff while eating ice cream. <em>'I can only wonder if we will get the chance of doing that again, but…'</em> she dries away a tear. <em>'those days are over.'</em> Shion wants to leave but that's impossible, she cannot create dark portals anymore and even if she got inside one, she no longer wears the cloak that will protect her against the darkness residing in there. Not to mention that she has lost the keyblade, this time for good, and without a weapon, Shion knows she won't get far if she ever tried to run away.</p><p>Teleporting into the large room holding thirteen tall chairs, Saix, once the second-in-command, now demoted to the most distrusted member of the Organization. Not that he has the heart to care about his demotion. They might have chained him, but the plan he made with Axel will not falter.<br/>
"Saix, to prove your loyalty, return Roxas back to us." Xemnas, the leader of the Organization speaks from the tallest chair in his ever melancholy yet overdramatic voice. "Failure is not an option, unless you do not care about your other 'friend'"</p><p>Saix does not answer, he merely teleports away. He knew this would happen, Xemnas wants to torment him by forcing him to hunt down the people who reminded his empty body the importance of friendship and the warmth from the bond they share. His hands are very tied, he will try and bring Roxas back, but his young friend shouldn't return here but to Sora. It's a cruel fate, more so when reports are stating that Naminé has removed Roxas memories. <em>'Roxas always preferred knowing the harsh truth than being left in the dark.'</em> Yet this might make it easier for him.<br/>
He walks over to a secured room, and Xemnas might consider himself smart, but that man tends to forget in his arrogance; Saix is the Nobody of a stubborn brat who had quite the knack in lock picking. How else do they think Isa and Lea got inside the castle all those times?<br/>
He pulls out a pair of lock picks, fiddle around and 'click' the door is open. Saix steps inside, his teal eyes land on each object that homes powerful beasts. Thanks to Shion, the Organization has gotten hold of three of these beasts, but he only needs one. He grabs the necklace, lying between another necklace of a neon-green musical node. Saix remembers how dread feels like as he notices that the third is missing; that infuriating scorpion. <em>'I need to be careful.'</em> Saix notes himself, well aware that Keeper will be lurking around somewhere, but chances he will spot it is unlikely.<br/>
The scorpion Keeper has the ability to turn invisible, so for all he knows, it could be right above him. Saix does a quick check, scanning the area for a slight shimmer, but Saix turns his attention to the newest Keeper in their disposal when he sees none. Holding this ruby with sliver wrapped around it necklace, Saix can feel the beast inside and unlike one holding the kangaroo, this does not fear him, and unlike the scorpion, accepts his presence. "That's right, I am a friend of her." He puts the necklace into his pocket, does a quick illusion spell on a cheap necklace he 'found' on his last mission, making it look like the one he just took. Hopefully, they won't notice before it's way too late. Saix leaves the room and makes sure to lock the door after him.<br/>
He cannot return this to Shion without it being suspicious, but Saix gets the feeling that he might encounter one who can. Shion's pet should still be in Twilight Town after it followed those who took Roxas.</p><p>,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,</p><p>Inside an old mansion, a hooded man is throwing a money pouch up in his right hand, a small cat-like monster is watching the going up and down object in a very intensely manner. The hooded man ignores this strange docile monster. His attention is more on the elderly man whose face is hidden by red wrappings and more focused on the computer screens than the conversation they are currently having. "Is it really that hard to make a beach?" The hooded asks the other man, one who is calling himself Diz.</p><p>"We had been giving the enemy another entry point." Diz points out and has to restrain himself from swearing when that dark blue monster suddenly jumps and snatches the data pouch, shaking it like a dog does to a toy. Eyeing the object in that creature's mouth and must wonder: "Why do you keep that thing around? It's a being of darkness."</p><p>The hooded looks down to the creature, playing with the data pouch in an oddly adorable manner. It followed them after he caught Roxas and although it has been quite snappy towards him, he cannot bring himself to destroy something that belongs to a friend of his. One he unfortunately had to banish back to his former prison after the fight with Roxas. At least the monster has kept the 'protector' of the mansion in check and only being a mild nuisance with its shenanigans. He does not answer Diz question, not feeling up to explaining about the dark boy that has been residing inside his heart for a year. Not many people are willing to accept darkness as an important part of life. So instead he asks this older man, "Anything from Organization XIII?"</p><p>Sensing the other male is not up for the discussion about that little monster, Diz returns his focus to the many security screens. A lot of the lesser Nobodies are roaming around, but; "It's only a matter of time before the humanoid Nobodies will make an appearance. We cannot waste much more time." Diz replies the hooded, and knows they will have to hurry to prepare Roxas to sacrifice everything he is so Sora can awake— the little monster jumps at him, and letting out a swear. "Get that thing out from here!" He commands the hooded, for there only so much he can take from beings of the darkness.<br/>
The hooded pull the creature away, holding it like a cat, which the little freak absolutely didn't like and started whistling angrily at him, but before it would take its bigger form, he dropped it out in the hallway. He would've commanded it to stay, but knowing who created it, the hooded doubts this monster will listen. So he merely throws the date pouch and with it busy, returns back to Diz.</p><p>The cat-monster stops playing when noticing its audience is gone, after a moment of staring into space. Swift drops the slightly torn pouch and goes to 'sleep' before the staircase. The tentacle ears twitch every time a sound arrives inside the mansion but other than that, this creature does not move.<br/>
Its ear tentacle moves at the sounds of the Lesser Nobodies, again flying around the mansion, though keeping their distance due to a, for now, dormant protector of the mansion's aura. Swift ignores all of that, not having any reason to react as it does not sense anyone worth its protection nor have gotten any command from its master to do anything. So like when it was in Castle Oblivion, the little monster lies and waits for something to happen.<br/>
Something did, a call from one close to Her, this person is quite far away but Swift still hears that one call at its current given name. That makes the small monster jerk its head up, stare for a moment to the door, before swiftly running outside. It gets under the door by becoming a blob of darkness, retaking its feline form when past the small obstacle, it runs past the Nobodies, through the forest and at Twilight Town's market place. It leaps onto the awaiting Saix, who catches it and allows the happy squeaking creature to get onto his shoulders.</p><p>"Nice knowing you still recognize me Swift." Saix remarks, last time he saw this monster cat, Swift was protecting an unstable Shion due to an overload of Sora's memories. Swift got very overprotective of her and Saix was certain it would've bitten his head off if he hadn't been respectful towards this creature. Now said creature is stroking its head against his, messing up his hair like a happy cat. That is rather amusing, especially when Swift here has been causing the Organization a lot of headaches back when they used Castle Oblivion as their research facility. But enough about reminiscing the past. Saix takes up the Keeper necklace and puts it up to Swift's nose; the small monster sniffs to it and he commands it. "Bring this to Shion."<br/>
Saix knows Swift here is just as smart as a Dusk, so it will understand this command. As expected, the small monster takes the necklace, leaps off him and runs into a dark portal of its making. Saix watches the spot of where Swift disappeared, then turns back to the path leading to the mansion and thus Roxas.<br/>
He snaps his fingers, and all of the lesser Nobodies begins to attack the mansion.<br/>
Did blink when a sudden screech of a horse, followed with a geyser of water, appeared at the mansion location. Saix listens to the sounds and the display of powerful water attacks. <em>'Looks like I made the right choice in keeping my distance. Riku and Naminé got themselves a Keeper.'</em> He is more than aware than picking a fight with one of those is a hazard he would rather not deal with.</p><p>The hooded and Naminé stand before the large window inside the completely white room, both watching the unicorn Keeper attack the Lesser Nobodies, keeping them safe for now. "Now the question; will the Organization run out of Nobodies, will they defeat our protector, or will Sora awaken before any of that happens?" The hooded wonders out loud.</p><p>Naminé looks up to him worried and has to ask; "Do you think you can defeat it?"</p><p>"Last time I was holding back." The hooded replies her simply, and if he has to fight that thing again, he does not have the dark boy to count on nor the monster of his friend's makings. It has disappeared to who knows where. </p><p>,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,</p><p>She was sitting in the corner of her bed, not only being incredibly bored but also sad about her situation. Shion sighs, "I feel so worthless…" she muses to herself. Saix is out to re-capture Roxas, and if he fails, then Xemnas will eliminate her and probably do the same to Saix as well. To be used as an asset against Saix, Shion does not like it one but she does not have any tool to change her situation.<br/>
A known whistle makes Shion jerk her head up and her gloomy thoughts about her situation are pushed aside in the joy of seeing her pet again. "Swift!" She hugs the whistling blue creature, petting it, before asking her blue pet, "Where have you been?"<br/>
Of course, Swift cannot answer her what it has been doing these past days, and Shion really would like to know for somehow Swift got hold on the harpy eagle Keeper's passive form. "Hm? How did you get this?" She asks and takes the necklace, the Keeper inside reacts positively on her straight away. Sign that the harpy eagle has indeed accepted her as its new master. Shion smiles at this, but mostly at the fact she now has the tools to get away from here.<br/>
She feels bad doing this, but Shion hurls her flower pot at the window, breaking it just enough for her to throw out the necklace. "Awaken!" A couple of seconds later, the harpy eagle Keeper appears and with its powerful beak, shatters the rest of the window.<br/>
Shion carefully steps through the shard littered floor, but right as she climbs onto its neck, the door opens. She checks and to Shion's horror, it's Xigbar and he is not happy to see her try and escape.</p><p>"No you don't!" But before Xigbar can grab the girl, something jumps right at him, toppling him over. Looking up he sees an Unversed sigil on this cat-looking Flood. How the hell is there an Unversed here? Does that mean their creator is still— he can think about that later. Xigbar throws the Unversed off him, and teleports over to the awoken Keeper and the trying to escape girl. Still, before he can get a hold on the brat and keep her from escaping by the awoken harpy eagle Keeper, the Unversed throws him to the floor once again. This time as a much bigger and stronger form.</p><p>Swift roars to her and the message is clear: go now. Shion gets onto the Keeper and it jumps away from the castle, leaving deep claw marks into the white wall and takes her away from this prison of a world. She turns back and relieved to see Swift jump out from the window and disappear into its own dark portal, escaping its own destruction by the Freeshooter's hand. </p><p>More than irritated about her escape and it happened from the last being he ever expected, Xigbar dismisses his arrowgun. "Why would that kid help someone like her?" He ponders out loud. Vanitas wasn't known to help people, not even if it would benefit him, it was against his very nature. Why the only reason an Unversed ever would aid that girl is if was something she could control… wait, could it be? It might explain why that old coot chose Ventus of all people, and why he even tried to pull off such a stunt. But the very thought that the Unversed are shards of that split heart's true power, it's absurd. So much in fact that he can't help but laugh at the sheer thought.<br/>
Still chuckling Xigbar eye lands on the shattered window, watching a Keeper that never should have been there in the first place flies away with Shion on its back. "Fine, be it this way. It won't change anything in the long run." He turns around and leads the room. He does not look forward telling Xemnas about this, "But it's my own dang fault" he should've been more vigilant but well, can't cry over spilled milk, even this brand won't go away that easily.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <b>Introducing the Harpy eagle Keeper and unlike the others, this Keeper is purely OC. It's not the first time I have put it into a KH story, but I think this time around that I have a better grasp on how much to use it and whatnot.<br/></b>
  <br/>
  <b>And in case some of you are confused, Xion changed her name to Shion in her way of showing she is no longer the replica the Organization wanted her to be. Not that the Organization would know, for only her friends remembers her thanks to the memory core Saix gave up for her. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <b>If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask and I will do my best to answer them. but until then, I will see you in the next chapter.</b></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Revisiting a friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>I have known for a long time that Roxas time in the digital Twilight Town would be different, and I hope you also like my version of it. At least this time he does not have a confused and needless aggressive friend to deal with.</b>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shion feared for a moment that there was no way for her to escape this world, but it proves that Keepers can travel between worlds without any problem, protecting their riders from the darkness that seperates the worlds. By her heart’s command, the harpy eagle takes her to Twilight Town and in midflight before the wanted spot, Shion jumps off and takes a seat besides Saix who is already there. <em>‘He must’ve been part of this whole thing.’</em> Shion concludes and is quite happy to know that Saix figured out a way for her escape. Saix watches the harpy eagle Keeper fly around the clock tower for a moment, before handing her an ice cream.<br/>
She takes it and allows herself to enjoy a blissful moment before the harsh reality will have to be addressed.<br/>
That happens when they both have finished the ice cream and holding the empty stick in her hands. “Will you bring Roxas back?” </p><p> Calmly removing his own empty stick from his mouth, “It depends on him.” Saix replies simply. </p><p> “You don’t have to do it.” Shion argues, "there has to be somewhere we can be safe from the Organization."</p><p> Does he wish that's the case, but as their last attempt proves... it's only delaying the evadible. No, he has to do this. Even if they can’t hold her well-being over his head, Saix still needs to complete the plan he and Axel made. “There’s no other way. If not stopped the Organization will continue to plague the worlds.” and thus, a lot of people will get hurt. Both from the many worlds but also those among the ranks of the Organization. “Only Sora can stop them.”  </p><p> Shion drops her head, she does not like where this is going at all. If Saix brings Roxas back to the Organization, then a lot of people will get hurt. Something Shion knows Roxas does not want to happen. But, if Roxas returns to Sora… he will be gone… just like Axel and Saix might get eliminated if he fails. “Where did everything go so wrong? Is all of this my fault?” Shion asks herself, she was the cause to why Roxas and Axel had to leave, and because of her wish to stay in this realm, she gave Xemnas the perfect option to chain Saix by threatening her life.  Maybe she should’ve been the one to sacrifice herself…</p><p> He puts his gloved hand on her bare ones, “None of this is your fault Shion.” Saix tells her softly but firmly, wanting to make it clear that she shouldn’t blame herself for their gloomy fate. “Xemnas is,” he removes his hand, turning his teal colored eyes to the setting sun. “ and destiny has always been cruel to Nobodies. We are shunned by light and darkness, no place in either realm. And yet, we still cling to the fickle hope that we one day can become whole again.” Dropping his gaze down to the ice cream stick. “Axel had giving up hope.”</p><p> “Is that why you struck him down?” Shion asks, she still remembers the disbelief and horror she felt when Luxord told her what Saix had done, to openly ponder why she was so important. Shion realized there that none of the Organization members remembers her as Luxord saw her as a stranger and not the other keyblade wielder that stuck around Axel, Saix and Roxas. It was strange, but not that it made much of a difference. “Because he had lost all hope to continue?” It is a sad thought, especially when she has so many memories about Axel laughing and looking happy. Was all of that just an act?</p><p>  Saix shakes his head, “No, I struck him down because his hope has been renewed.” his mind goes back to the smile his oldest friend gave him right as he faded away. “He was ready to go.” </p><p> “Go where?”</p><p> “I am not sure,” Saix admits, and with his eyes down to the city below. “but here’s hoping he’s going back to Lea.” </p><p> It takes her a moment to realize what Saix meant. This is the first time Shion hears Axel’s true name, his Somebody’s name. She nods slowly, “I hope so too…” and after a moment of silence, Shion asks slowly. “Does Roxas has to go back?” Unlike Axel, Roxas does not want to go back; he was happy in being a Nobody and everything that came with it. Saix nods somberly, Shion’s chest tightens at this, the knowledge she will lose another friend very soon. “Can I… can I see him before…”</p><p> “They wouldn’t be happy you’ll be interfering with their plans.” </p><p> For some reason, that made Shion laugh. “You’re one to talk.” Saix has been interfering with Xemnas plans as long as she can remember. All for the sake of his friends. Saix gives her a look, but it’s impossible to know what he’s thinking, his face emotionless and eyes strangely somber. Something about it rubs Shion the wrong way, “Saix, what are you planning?” is he going to leave her too? </p><p> “Go and be with Roxas.” Saix tells her simply, thinking it’s best she does not know his plans' end goal. She needs to be focused on the tasks ahead. “Reports do state that he does not remember his time in the Organization.” The teal orbs move to where the mansion is located. “I will give you a couple of days, but that’s all I can give.”</p><p> Shion nods that she understands. She wants to ask Saix what he’s going to do when Sora wakes but the way he is, Shion knows Saix won’t answer her. Though she is pretty certain Saix won’t treat Sora as a friend. “Will I see you again?”</p><p> Seems like she has more or less figured it out. Well, there is still quite a long walk before the end, so “I suppose we can meet up from time to time” if the Organization will allow him.<br/>
Shion nods, gets up and after have turned the giant eagle into its necklace form, leaves the clock tower. Saix watches her walk away from the train station plaza, towards where Roxas is currently trapped before he will be sacrificed to Sora. Turning back to the ever setting sun. “Would you have let him go this willingly?” Saix doubts it, Axel has never been the type to abandon his friends without a fight. </p><p> ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,</p><p> The unicorn Keeper destroys the last lesser Nobody that has been pestering this sanctuary and turns to the mansion. Glaring at where the darkness of the last person it wants there. Then another presence is approaching, making it turn around. </p><p> This Keeper that looks like a unicorn turns slowly around to face her, everything but its flowing hair is completely still as Shion approaches him.<br/>
He asks her purpose at the mansion and she replies; “I need to see a friend.” The unicorn Keeper narrows his eyes, requesting her to elaborate, so she does. “He was brought here not long ago and I wish to see him… before he has to leave.” The last she speaks in a low voice, and the unicorn comes to understand why she has approached the mansion.</p><p> He lets her pass, but do warn her about a person who is surrounded by darkness, “I’ll be careful.” and right as she said it, Swift emerged from the ground, joining her side in her small quest in reaching Roxas before he has to go away as well. Opning the door, Shion steps inside the same mansion Riku brought her, though the unicorn Keeper's warning makes her wary.<br/>
A dark portal appears at the wooded stairs and Shion tense up when a man in an Organization coat steps out, she cannot see the face but from how tall that one is; it’s not Riku. She dreads it’s one of the Organization members.  </p><p> “Who are you?” the hooded asks with a deep yet soft-sounding voice, though it does not ease Shion’s fear for a second, quite the contrary. That voice makes it clear this isn’t someone she knows and in her eyes, makes the situation much more alarming. </p><p> Swift reacts to her fears by taking its bigger form, learning close to her body and growling at the hooded man. Shion puts a hand onto Swift's smooth skin,hoping her voice won’t quiver too much in how helpless she feels. “I want to see Roxas.” It does quiver, but fortunately not much. It's times like these Shion still would like to wield a keyblade instead of depending on her friends or a Keeper to keep her safe. </p><p> The hooded watch this girl, who apparently is very liked by that monster, <em>‘Why do I get the sense I have seen her before?’</em> but he cannot put where. Sure she looks a bit like Kairi, but subtle changes such as this girl have raven hair, the left side brushed behind the ear with a flower pin. Her face is a bit rounder compared to Kairi and eye color closer to how his once were. “I can’t let you see him.” He tells this female intruder who somehow knows Roxas and has gained that creature’s allegiance. </p><p> Having Swift near and knowing there is a Keeper outside, Shion feels way braver in her wish to see her friend. “I am going to see him whatever you let me or not!” Shion cries at this hooded and uses a power she was taught by another Keeper. <em>‘Ira, lend me your strength!’</em> She calls to the outside, no idea where that name comes from; only Shion knows it’s a  name the unicorn Keeper will react on.<br/>
The unicorn Keeper reacts on her call and water starts to flush inside, turning into spears, all aimed at the hooded who jerks, clearly startled that she’s able to control a Keeper. She begins to walk over to the stairs, emboldens by her control over the unicorn Keeper and the cat-monster at her side that will defend her if this guy decides to attack. “You will let me see my friend and give us whatever time to let him remember, so I—” Shion brushes a hand over her tearful eyes. “I can say goodbye.” </p><p> The hooded slowly turns to her, shoulder hunches and he replies with a sorrowful but filled with great understanding tone, “Alright…” Shion mentally tells the Keeper to stand down, thanking it for the aid. The water spears dissipate and she turns to the hooded, who opens a portal and gestures her to follow. She does and a bit to her surprise, walk into the streets of Twilight Town. Confused she looks up to him.</p><p> “This is not the real Twilight Town, but one made out of data.” The hooded explains, “Your friend will be here until it is time for him to join Sora.”</p><p> “How long before it will happen?” Shion asks.</p><p> The hooded walks back through the portal, “It should only take a few days.” and the portal disappears along with the hooded man. </p><p> Shion glances down to once again cat-sized Swift, who looks up to her as well, then without a word, she starts walking in search of her lost friend.<br/>
The sound of cheering attract her attention to the Sandlot, Shion hurries over to the area and find it filled with people but her eyes are on only one who is standing in the ring, looking quite silly with all of those balls on him. Standing before Roxas is another boy, one she has seen from the clock tower a few times. This boy looks quite ready for this match. The announcer calls: “let’s struggle!” and the two just stands there, talking. Whatever this other boy said, well it seems to cheer Roxas up and they begin to fight. The whole scenario does hype her up as well and cheers for Roxas. He did of course win. And two others went onto the stage, Shion didn’t care much about them and instead walks over to where Roxas and the local kids they had seen from time to time when on a mission in Twilight Town. “Hey, Roxas, you fought well.” He turns to her but instead of being happy to see her, he just looks confused. This saddens Shion but well, Saix did say the people who put Roxas here have wiped his entire memory. “It’s okay if you don’t remember me. I’m Shion.” She reintroduces herself and much to her amusement, Swift jumps onto Roxas’s shoulders and takes a bite out from the weird hotdog that looks like a bat Roxas has just bought. “Oh and this is Swift.” </p><p> Very taken off guard by the arrival of this raven-haired girl who apparently knows him, Roxas removes his Struggle-dog away from the weirdest cat he has ever seen. “Um, nice meeting you?” He replies unsure and feels really bad of not knowing who she is. Shion smiles, but it is a sad one. Brushing the weird cat off his shoulder, “I’m sorry but how do you know me?” he asks, she’s not the only one who seems to know him and with things being weird lately, well, he would like to get some answers.<br/>
He does not hear what the announcer is saying, too focused on Shion.</p><p> “Roxas, I’m one of your best friends.” Shion replies. “You, me, Axel and Saix.” </p><p> Roxas blinks; none of those names rings a bell, but he does feel strangely sad at hearing the Axel name. He’s not sure if Shion is speaking the truth, but she seems nice so… the crowd suddenly goes silent and he turns to check, much to his surprise, Seifer has lost against Vivi.<br/>
“Since when did Vivi get so tough?” Hayner asks, adding to him as he’s up next, “You mustn’t let your guard down Roxas.” Roxas nods, then a glance to Shion, he reminds himself to introduce her. “Oh Hayner, this is Shion, she’s um, a friend.” </p><p> Hayner turns to where Roxas’s other friend should be but does not see anything, “I don’t see anyone.” </p><p> Both Roxas and Shion blink and asks at the same time: “You don’t??” but before Roxas can ask, the announcer calls for Roxas to step onto the stage. He gives Shion a look, before stepping up onto the stage to fight against Vivi.</p><p> Confused that this Hayner cannot see her, Shion steps over and waves her hand before the other boy but it’s like she’s invisible for him. “This is so weird…” she muses and not entirely sure what it means. Shion decides to save this mystery for later and turns back to Roxas preparing himself to fight this Vivi. The fight starts and the smaller guy with the large hat proves to be quite strong as he’s able to keep up with Roxas. “Don’t give up Roxas!” she calls to her friend, blinks and looks down to Swift that has started acting up. “What’s wrong?” She asks it, but it’s not like Swift can answer her.<br/>
It does get revealed why the monster-cat is acting hostile for right when Roxas hits all of the balls off Vivi, everything seems to freeze and the other guy turns into a Dusk. “Roxas, look out!” She cries, jerking when two new Dusks appear beside her. Swift quickly takes its bigger shape and attacks the Dusks with its claws but didn't get them all. Shion is forced to take the run for it. <em>'I wish I still got the keyblade,'</em> but it was the sacrifice for her continued existence. </p><p>Roxas spins away from those returned weird things, in horror seeing those things chase Shion. “Leave her alone!” He shouts and runs at them, not noticing that his Struggle bat gets engulfed in darkness, turning into a black keyblade. He jumps at the humanoid creatures and whacks it with his weapon. It disappears in white dust. “You alright?” He asks Shion, she nods but like him, shifting her eyes to the surrounding things. Without a second thought, Roxas runs at them and as if he was born to do this and easily takes them out with his keyblade.<br/>
With the last gone, Roxas turns around and asks Shion while she walks over to him, “What was those things?” </p><p> “Nobodies, these were named the Dusks.” Shion replies, scanning the area for more but it looks like Saix is at least giving Roxas some slack. Her light blue eyes then lands on the frozen crowd. “Um, why are they frozen?” She asks confused, forgetting that this isn’t the real Twilight Town. </p><p> But Roxas has no idea, “I don’t know…” he admits and looks down to the now black keyblade, anger raises. “What is going on?!” He throws it to the ground but seconds later the weapon returns back to his hand. His eyes the only one able to move and talk to him. “Why is this happening?” </p><p> There she remembers this is a fake town, and the weird things that seem to be going on are the dusks breaking through this computer Twilight Town. “Roxas, this isn’t…”</p><p> Diz appears right that moment, coming to remove the intruder from this visual Twilight Town. He had expected one from the Organization; instead he finds a raven-haired girl in a purple dress shirt, light brown shorts and a marine blue t-shirt with white flowers on. <em>‘How did she get inside?’</em> he wonders annoyed. Not that it matters, she is meddling. “Roxas.” He turns to the Nobody of Sora, who has stepped before the girl protectively. That simple act bemuses him, for a being like Roxas shouldn't know how to protect others. Must be an after effect to the loyalty towards the town's children he infused to the boy. "Hurry and open your eyes, you must stop dreaming.”  He tells Roxas, both to confuse him enough so he can fix up the program and get rid of that girl.</p><p>
  
</p><p> “… Dreaming?” Roxas repeats, confused about what this red-dressed stranger has said. Is he really only having a weird dream? He turns to Shion, she is staring at the man fearfully. No, she can’t be just part of his imagination, she feels so real. Roxas turns back to the man who continues.</p><p> “You were in the middle of a fight, weren’t you? Are you going to win?” </p><p> Roxas does not answer, not sure where he stands on this. However, does react when something weird starting to engulf Shion and her cry: “Roxas!” makes something snap inside of him, awakening a fear of losing her again. “Xion!” He cries and takes her outstretched hand, pulling Shion away from whatever that weird air-breaking was. Still holding her hand, Roxas drags Shion away from the Sandlot.</p><p> “Meddling brat…!” Diz sneers as the two run away from the scene he made to distract Roxas, now broken by the Nobody’s pretense he cares for that girl. </p><p> He stops at his friends ‘secret’ hideout, “In here.” Roxas tells Shion and walks inside. He watches her check the place out and finds himself unsure about this whole situation. She must’ve sensed it for Shion looks at him with worried eyes: “Are you alright Roxas?” He shakes his head and lifts his right hand, now there is a Struggle bat in his grip. “I don’t know what’s going on anymore…” </p><p> Shion puts a hand gently on her friend’s shaking hands, she wants to say that everything is going to be alright, but… it won’t, no matter what, he won’t be free. She starts to cry, the sense of being helpless is not something she’s used to. Roxas jumps startled from seeing her crying, Shion wants to smile but feels rather pathetic pretending she’s fine when she is clearly not. “I’m sorry… I just… really wish I could help you…” </p><p> Even though he has only known her for a short time, Roxas cannot shake the feeling that Shion is much more a friend than Hayner, Pence and Olette. He feels cruel thinking that but he cannot control what his heart is feeling. One thing for sure though, he feels incredibly bad seeing her cry like this, but is not sure how to cheer Shion up other than… “Um, do you want some ice cream?” apparently, that was the trick. Shion giggles and even though she’s still crying does smile. </p><p> “Yeah, I would very much like one.” </p><p> Roxas brings Shion to his favorite spot, the clock tower and they eat their ice cream there. He usually enjoys being here with his friends, but something about doing this with Shion, it feels different, but in a much better manner. “It feels like we have done this before.” He remarks softly to the raven-haired girl. </p><p> Hearing that from Roxas is the best thing he could’ve said, it means that parts of him still remember. “We did this a lot, sitting here, eating ice cream and talking about all kinds of stuff.” Her smile falters as her eyes land on the vacant spots beside Roxas. Dropping her head and forgetting about the ice cream for a moment. “Roxas… do you remember why the sunset is red?” She asks him, that memory is precious as that was one of the last fun time the four of them had before everything went so wrong. </p><p> Roxas is about to reply that he does not know, but the words never leave his mouth, for right there, he hears another voice, a male. </p><p>
  <em>"You see, light is made out of a lot of colors and red is the one traveled the farthest."</em>
</p><p> Roxas eyes wide in shock, suddenly remembering why he felt sad when hearing that name. <em>‘Axel…’ </em><br/>
then pain strikes as if someone struck him over the head and he topples over the clock tower, as he’s falling, Roxas sees Shion’s terrified face and her hand desperately reaching out for him.<br/>
<em>‘Am I going to die? Or will I wake from this dream? Naminé… what’s happening.’</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <b>I'm going to skip the meeting between Roxas and Kairi as that scene will play exactly out as it would in the game. </b>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Never meant to Exist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To Yue_Twili00: thanks for the heads-up, I guess I have been a bigger scatterbrain than I thought.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>‘I’m Kairi, please Roxas, can you tell me what his name is?’</em>
</p><p>Roxas wakes back in his room, unsure which part is the dream. Did he fall from the clock tower? Was Shion even real? He decides to get it cleared up with his friends. He finds them in the Usual Spot but does not get really a chance to speak up before Olette gets on their back about the homework assignment. Something Hayner argued against, even though they probably should finish it up.<br/>
Finding a break in the small argument between Hayner and Olette, Roxas asks, “What happened yesterday, in the tournament?” </p><p> “What do you mean?” Hayner demands in an annoyed tone. “You won over Vivi but Seitzer wiped the floor with you.” </p><p> Pence nods, “Yeah, but boy was it a close one.” </p><p> …. He does not remember any of that… all Roxas remembers is how weird everything got after he met Shion, one who claimed to be one of his best friends. But, Roxas only remembers being close friends with Hayner, Pence and Olette. “What about Shion?” Won't stop him from worrying about her; she was nice. </p><p> “Who’s that?” Olette asks curious and for a moment stops pestering the two other boys about their homework assignment. </p><p> “She’s a friend; we used to hang out before…” Roxas trails off, realizing that he does not recall anything other than hanging out with his three friends. <em>‘Was she really just part of a dream?’</em> but she felt so real, Roxas’s don’t really know what’s real or a weird dream anymore… </p><p> With Olette not giving up on them finishing up homework, the group decided to check on something called the Seven Wonders, kinda a known rumor going around town. So taking the train to the location, Roxas, teams up with Pence in finding those Wonders. They head to the first Wonder, which is the stairs leading away from the station, something that they are never the same if going up and down, but it turns out like that it’s just people counting wrong.<br/>
Moving on to check on the remaining Wonders, Roxas suddenly spot a bluish cat with ear tentacles. He stops and stares at the cat walking up to the hill. '<em>Hey, that looked like her weird pet.'</em> Roxas realizes and decides to check out if that was the cat Shion owned. On the hill, he finds a bag jumping around and making some weird whistling sounds. Roxas first tries to get in between the bag but that only ends with it mowing him over. <em>‘Good thing no one saw that...’</em> Roxas muses to himself as that was pretty embarrassing. So getting back up, he jumps onto the bag and clings to it as it scurries around the hill top. That ride changes rapidly when the bag suddenly shatters and Roxas finds himself on a lion sized beast’s back. It roars and starts running around, bucking in an attempt to get him off.<br/>
Another gets onto the back of the creature and it drops to the ground. Quite disorientated by that crazy ride, Roxas takes a moment to see who aided him in taming that beast. His eyes wide when realizing it’s one he thought was only part of his dream. “Shion?” He asks dumbfounded. “What are you doing here?” </p><p> She gives him a somewhat offended stare, “Is that way to greet me after you almost got yourself eliminated?” </p><p> “No, sorry, it’s just— I thought you were part of my dream.” Roxas quickly explains, and right about there, the large creature turns into that small weird cat and jumps onto his chest, toppling Roxas over hard enough that it hurts a little. “Ow… okay, so I’m not dreaming.” He muses up to the weird cat now sitting on his chest, tilting its head at him. </p><p> Giggling, Shion pulls Swift away from Roxas, “I’m not surprised you think that. It was so weird. After you fell off, you sort of disappeared and the whole area went crazy.” she puts the monster cat down onto the ground and Shion takes a seat beside the still floored Roxas. “I’m not entirely sure how Swift and I ended up here…” </p><p> Well, at least he’s not the only one experiencing strange things, “I’m glad you noticed it too. Thought I was going crazy.” He smiles to Shion, she laughs: “Things are pretty weird around here.” she giggles and he nods in agreement. </p><p> “Hey, Roxas!” </p><p> Roxas and Shion look to the road leading back to town, Pence is walking up there and scans the area for something. He stops when spotting the destroyed bag Swift was trapped in. “Was something trapped in there?” </p><p> “Yeah, a cat.” Roxas replies, eyeing Swift and adds under his breath, “The weirdest cat I have ever seen…” and said cat titles its head at him, which made Shion giggle in amusement.</p><p> “Oh, that explains this part of the Seven Wonders.” Pence replies, surprisingly chill that a weird cat creature is sitting beside his friend. </p><p> “Seven Wonders?” Shion asks, but the chubby boy does not answer her, merely walking past, saying: “Let’s check the others out.” When the boy is gone, she turns to Roxas, musing. “I don’t think he heard me...” </p><p> “It’s not like Pence to ignore people.” Roxas replies and is very confused as to why Pence did that to Shion. Well, he’s going to ask why, “Come on,” he calls for Shion, and hurries after his friend.<br/>
They find Pence at the entrance to the hill, staring at a small waterfall fountain and getting his attention; Roxas at first tries to introduce him to Shion. “Pence, this is Shion.” </p><p> Pence blinks, confused at what Roxas gestures at: which is the empty air. “I don’t see any Shion.” He turns back to the waterfall fountain and jumps from the clear waters of the fountain shows. “Ah! Oh, it’s just my reflection, huh,” He turns back to Roxas, “this might explain one of the Seven Wonders.”</p><p> “You can’t see her…?” Roxas asks, confused as to why. She is standing right beside him. Pence gives him a confused look, asking: “Are you alright Roxas?” He nods and Pence walks off in search after the other Wonders. Turning to the raven-haired girl, he asks her, “Why couldn’t he see you?” she only shrugs, having no idea as well. Maybe he is going crazy… </p><p> Noticing that her presence is making her friend anxious and confused, neither Shion wishes on her friend. “Roxas, do you want me to leave?” She asks him, thinking that her gone; Roxas will at least have semi-normal days before… he has to leave. </p><p> “No, it’s alright.” He shakes his head, even if Shion is just a figment of his imagination, she feels like some much-needed company. “Come, let’s solve the remaining Wonders.” He suggests and starts heading out. </p><p> Shion follows, feeling a bit bad that she makes Roxas the more confused but she is glad he still wants her around. They go out and ‘solve’ these Wonders, even though they are all kinda lame.<br/>
“It wasn’t as fun as your friend made it out to be.” Shion admits as they head back to the train station, she had more fun chasing Heartless and that’s saying a lot. </p><p> “No, but at least we got something for our homework.” Roxas replies, making sure that his three other friends didn’t hear him. He did that mistake during the Seven Wonder search and rather not let them think he’s going crazy. Maybe he is, but Roxas would like it to stay in private for now.<br/>
His attention is caught when Hayner calls that they are going to the old mansion. He smiles to Shion, “Maybe this will be more fun.” she smiles back and they start running over to the mansion. </p><p> At the mansion, Pence explains to the others what the mystery is about this place: “Rumors has it there’s a girl who appears at the second-floor window… even though no one has lived here for years.” </p><p> “Well, then nobody would mind if we checked the place out.” Hayner remarks, walks over and starts trying to climb the locked gate. </p><p> But right as he’s about to get over, Swift decides to mess with him and jumps onto the boy, making him fall flat onto the ground and let out a cry of surprise at the monster-cat running around him with a lot of whistling sounds. </p><p> Pence is quick to take the run for it, “Wah! This place is haunted!” with the two others close behind. </p><p>Roxas watches them leave, laughing sheepishly that they got scared by Shion’s weird pet. Besides him, the girl scolds her pet: “Bad cat!” but all that got her is Swift jumping onto Roxas’s shoulders with no care in the world. Getting the weird cat off, Roxas turns to the window and spots a blond girl, one who looks like the same who introduced herself as Naminé. “Look.” he points.<br/>
Following his finger, Shion gasps and says, “Hey, that looks like Naminé.” much to Roxas surprise, but knowing he’s not the only one seeing the blond girl, Roxas suggests. “Let’s go and talk with her.” </p><p> Shion nods and turns to Swift, who responds by taking its bigger form. She climbs onto its back, Roxas hesitates but joins her and the now much bigger creature easily gets them over the wall. It returns to the smaller shape and with Swift on Shion's shoulder, they walk into the room where they spotted Naminé. </p><p> For some reason, the white room feels oddly familiar, Roxas can’t put where though but knowing that Shion somehow knows a past he for some reason has forgotten. “Does this look familiar to you?” He asks her.</p><p> Shion nods slowly, though she does not look particularly happy with the familiarity. “Yes. It feels like The Castle That Never Was.”</p><p> “That’s a weird name.” Roxas remarks, Shion merely nods in agreement. He then turns his attention to the many drawings, a lot of them familiar, though only from those weird dreams he has lately. </p><p> “Roxas.” </p><p> He turns, “Naminé?” and spots the fellow aged blond girl sitting at the white table, it somewhat pleases him to know that Shion can see her too. He walks over to Naminé, does stop when he spots a drawing that has a figure that looks like him, besides him are two taller with red and blue hair… those he does not recognize and for some reason, something besides his figure has been erased. He can only see a faint outline of another person.  “Is that me?” Roxas asks, pointing at the figure with the blond hair. Naminé nods, then what about the others? First,  the eraced one. "Why is that one eraced? Who is it?" </p><p>"I don't know." Naminé replies, "all I know, it was someone close to you."</p><p>Roxas blinks confused at that answer, he turns back to the two taller ones one this drawing. “Those two… who are they?”</p><p> “Saix and Axel,” Naminé replies, “they are your best friends…” she drops her gaze slightly but does not speak further of whatever is on her mind. </p><p> Roxas glances at Shion, she looks sad and he recalls she mentioned them being friends, then… why does he not remember them? “Why can’t I remember?” He asks but it’s not Naminé who answers him.</p><p> Instead it is Shion, “Someone erased your memory about us.” she replies in a mournful tone, and looking at the drawing again. “and Axel...”</p><p> For some reason, Roxas suddenly feels a tight knot in his stomach. He no longer can recall a fear of a truth, “What happened to Axel?” but he rather wants to know than stay oblivious to what happened to that person that is supposed to be a close friend.</p><p> “He was struck down…” Naminé drops her gaze slightly, but it was enough; Roxas now knows that one of his friends are gone. The blond girl picks up a drawing, watching it somewhat somberly. “Roxas, don’t you want to know the truth about who you really are?”</p><p> Roxas does not answer her, instead he walks over to another drawing. This one shows three he has seen in his dreams this whole seven days vacation. Sora, Donald and Goofy, he has watched them go on some adventure through his dreams, yet… never truly felt part of it. </p><p> “About a year ago…” Naminé begins to explain both him and Shion, “some things happened, and I had to take apart the memories chained together in Sora’s heart. But now…” She eyes the many drawings inside this room. “I’m putting them all back exactly the way they were.” Naminé returns her gaze back to the drawing in her hands, it's one that has him standing beside Sora like an equal. “It’s taken me a long time,” She smiles weakly, “but pretty soon Sora will be his old self again.” does drop when Naminé looks at him. “The process has been affecting you, too, Roxas.”<br/>
Much to his confusion, but Naminé is kind enough to elaborate in what she meant by that. “You and Sora are connected. And… in order for Sora to become completely whole again…” She looks down to the drawing where he and this Sora is holding hands. “He needs you.”</p><p> These answers only give him more questions, “Me? What for?” </p><p> “You’re his Nobody.” Shion replies, Naminé gives her a confused look but quickly brushes it aside and explains Roxas: “You hold half of what he is.” </p><p> Okay, none of what his friend or Naminé said made much sense, and honestly… “I feel like I don’t know myself at all…” His eyes land on the drawing with him and his apparent three friends, and it’s weird for all he remembers is the friendship he has with Hayner, Pence and Olette. But after he met Shion, Roxas suddenly felt like he knew a stranger better than those three his mind says are his best friends. “Naminé, what do you know about me?” He asks this mysterious blond girl.  </p><p> “You…” Naminé drops her gaze, looking very sad. “You and your friends… were never supposed to exist. You were never meant to gain the friendship you held nor shape the ‘you’ you are today.”</p><p>
  
</p><p> Roxas is dumbfounded by what Naminé has just told him, he… he was never meant to be here nor have any sort of legit friendship? “What…?” It’s hard not to get a little offended of what Naminé had said this about him. “How could you even say such a thing… even if it were truth?”</p><p> “I’m sorry,  I guess some things really are better left unsaid.” Naminé apologizes, she hesitates but with hands on her lap. “Perhaps it’s best you leave…”</p><p> They do and walking through the forest, Roxas voices his thoughts of what Naminé had said. “How could she say such a thing?”</p><p> “She did speak the truth…” Shion muses quietly. Roxas gives her a look of disbelief but compared to him, she sees this as a good thing. “Nobodies aren’t meant to exist or form relationships, but you, me, Axel and Saix. I don’t know how, but we did, and I know if not for you three;” she smiles to her friend, though it’s a sad one as he soon will be gone too. “I wouldn’t be here today.”</p><p> Hearing that, Roxas feels a lot better, though it’s sort of bittersweet since he cannot remember this unique friendship he had with his three friends. Nor this friend Naminé couldn't tell him about. Maybe... "Do you know who this person from the eraced part of Naminé drawing?" to his surprise, Shion giggles.</p><p>"It's me Roxas." He blinks, so Shion reminds him. "Like I said, if it wasn't for you, Axel and Saix, I would've been truly gone. Your memories about me is what saved me." </p><p>Really? It sounds pretty farfetched but Roxas figures that's why he felt like he knew her back when she introduced herself at the Struggle tournament. And it must've been extraordinary the friendship he had with Shion, Axel and Saix if they were never meant to have it in the first place. “I do wish I could remember all of this.” He admits, wishing he can remember the friendship he had with his three friends.</p><p> “Same here.” Shion agrees, still hoping Roxas will remember before he has to go back to Sora...</p><p> </p><p> ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,</p><p> “You couldn’t bring him back?” </p><p> “Roxas has forgotten everything and before I could drag him back. The enemy forced me away from the keybearer.” Saix reports, it’s a big lie but he has gotten rather good at doing those since he cannot get nervous with the lack of a heart. Besides, he’s not really afraid of whatever punishment Xemnas have for him. That bastard cannot take anything else from him anymore, and perhaps, it’s for the best. Can’t have any distractions with how things are now. </p><p> “Then we have no more use of Roxas.” Xaldin speaks up from his spot. “Best to dispose than allow a likely threat to gain strength.”</p><p> Xemnas watches Saix sharply for whatever reaction his former second-in-command will show. “Erase him.” Saix does not move, nor face shows any hesitating in following this command. He simply nods and teleports away. </p><p>,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,</p><p> “— she finally listened and went to help Saix and Axel. They were both really battered up, but otherwise fine. It was a scary experiance, but looking past the dogs; it was one of the funniest worlds I have ever been in.”  Shion finishes her story. </p><p> Roxas laughs, though not entirely sure if this story about giant flying snakes, he, Shion, this Saix and Axel got turned into deer and their two older friends got into an epic fight with a pack of dogs is legit. But it sure was an amusing story. “Are you sure you’re not pulling my leg?” </p><p>Shion gets quite huffy by that remark. “Of course it’s true! Do you think I would’ve been lying?” </p><p> “O-Of course not!” Roxas quickly replies, not wanting to get on Shion’s bad side, least when she has been so understanding these past days. He walks into the Usual spot and finds his friends talking. Roxas decides to tell them about this insane but very exciting story he, Shion and two other friends he cannot recall apparently have been on. “Hey guys, you gotta hear this story.” He calls but for some reason does not get any reaction from them. Stepping over the Hayner and reaching out to him, “Hey, guys?” but his hand goes right through Hayner and to his horror, when the three leave, they do neither see or feel going right through him.<br/>
He watches them leave, confused and heartbroken. Slowly he turns to the also very sad looking Shion. “Is this how you feel…?” She only nods. Her sad face does change when a blue-haired man suddenly appears from black smoke. Roxas stares, finding himself wondering; <em>'Is this Saix.'</em></p><p> This man looks at Shion, his eyes hard “Time’s up.” and she exclaims: “But he does not remember yet!” but simple shake from his head and she goes quiet, gives him a heart-wrenching look, picks up Swift and Shion runs out from the Usual Spot. </p><p>“Shion!” Roxas calls but she does not stop. He turns to the blue-haired man, demanding him angrily. “Hey, what’s the big deal?!” The man ignores his angry outburst, instead the man puts a hand on Roxas’s shoulder, catching him of guard. </p><p> “Maybe it’s for the best you do not remember any of us.” </p><p> Having a weird sense of recognizing this simple gesture, Roxas looks up to the man, confused about what the man means. The blue meets the teal and for a moment, Roxas can see sadness in those eyes. He has to know. “Are you… are you Saix?” The man removes his hand from his shoulder, and then, the somber moment is broken for the next second this scarred man summons a large sword out from seemly nowhere and hits him with it!<br/>
The strike almost knocks Roxas out cold, but he manages to stay conscious and knowing this man is out to kill, Roxas flees the spot. </p><p> <em>“Roxas, go to the mansion. The time has come.”</em></p><p> What was this voice? No never mind, he better go there before that madman catches up to him. Roxas heads towards the mansion, no idea of what he is going to find.<br/>
Roxas reaches the mansion, but this time around, he does not have Shion’s weird cat to help him get over the wall and opening the gate won’t do thanks to that huge lock. Roxas did briefly consider climbing over, but right then, beings Shion said are named Dusks appears, surrounding him. Roxas steps closer to the locked gate, musing to himself but also the voice that told him to come here. “Don’t call me and then lock me out.” Right there, he saw flashes of Sora, aiming his keyblade at something. Not sure what it fully was about but desperate enough, Roxas jumps away from the gate, summons a white keyblade and when pointing at the lock, a beam of light removes it entirely. He quickly runs into the mansion with the gate now open, not seeing a hooded block the Dusts from following him. </p><p> Roxas walks into the room where he and Shion encountered Naminé. He walks around, only briefly giving the many drawings a glance, but then, one of them caught his eyes. It shows him apparently talking with a red-haired person on a beach— a sharp headache strikes and Roxas is suddenly thrown to a scene where he spoke with a tall red-haired man— that’s Axel, he realizes. </p><p> <em>Axel gestured out to this island they stood on. “Look around, tell me what you feel about this place.” </em></p><p>
  <em> Roxas did, and after a moment, he speaks in realization. “I have dreams about this place. it feels like I belong here, and yet…” He gave the beach an extra look. “All I can think about is the promise of going to the beach with you guys at our next vacation.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Does any of this defines who you are?” Axel asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> He is quiet for a moment before he turns back to the red-haired, asking back in return. “Why should this define me? I don’t live here.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Axel crossed his arms, it’s hard to know what he was thinking about; there’s a strange dullness in those green eyes. “And that’s what makes you different from the rest of us.” Axel spoke and gestured to the beach, Roxas followed the other one’s hand. “Even though it was the first time I’d ever visited my Somebody’s home, I still thought it as mine, the world— I thought it was my home. But you” Roxas turned back to him, meeting those eyes that now looked strangely desperate. “You do not think Sora’s home like your home. He does not define you like Lea is defining me.” Axel told him and gestured at himself. “How my Somebody’s memories are controlling all of my decisions.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Why is that?” He asked Axel. “Why does Sora not control my actions like you say Lea does you?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I don’t know.” Axel admitted.</em>
</p><p> The headache slowly subsides and Roxas realizes that he suddenly remember something that does not belong to how he thought his life was here in Twilight Town. He remembers how he and Axel were running from Organization XIII and that Axel told him what it meant to be a Nobody. He turns around, spotting Naminé at the table. “I am Sora’s Nobody; that’s why he needs me, right?” Naminé nods. Roxas glances at the drawing that shows him with his three friends, it does not trigger a memory, but he does get the sense that the Organization is the cause of why they aren’t together anymore. “Organization XIII… they are bad people, the guy from before, he’s part of them.”</p><p> “Bad or good, I don’t know.” Naminé admits, her view on that whole group has changed a lot throughout her short life. “All I know that they are a group of incomplete people who wish to be whole. They’re all desperately searching for a way to reach that end. For the Organization, it is reaching Kingdom Hearts. While for others… like the man now hunting you down.” Naminé drops her gaze slightly “Is trying to connect with his heart by any means necessary.” She blinks when Roxas suddenly chuckles lightly. “Funny?” She asks, a bit confused.</p><p> He has no idea what is going on, nor his story with the Organization and, in the end, it does not really matter. “It’s just,” He walks over to the table, admitting both to her but mostly himself. “I think I’ve been running away from the question I really wanna ask: What’s gonna happen to me now?” He wants to know that simple thing, especially when he has been told that Sora needs something from him. And now, he no longer can be around his friends— be with Shion. Not to mention, he thinks… that blue-haired man currently chasing him down… is supposed to be one of his past friends, but something must've happened for that man to hunt him like this. “Just tell me that” Nothing else seems important anymore.     </p><p> Naminé is about to answer, but she suddenly disappears and the same man who confronted him during the Struggle tournament appears, stating out to him: “There’s no knowledge that has the power to change your fate.” </p><p> This enrages Roxas, more than it should, but he gets this strong sense that he once was around certain people that would’ve told him such things. Roxas thinks… Axel used to be one of those, but his friend did end up telling him, even though the truth would cause him further confusion and hurt. “Even if it doesn't, I want to know.” He retorts back to this red dressed man, adding hard. “I have the right to know what is going to happen to me!” </p><p> “A Nobody doesn’t have a right to know.” The man retorts back, adding just as harshly. “Nor does it even have the right to be.” Roxas is about to start shouting at this man, but right there, a large sword with two purple crystals embedded into the blade, with a third on the handle breaks through the window and plunges itself into the table, destroying it in the progress. Both Roxas and this man turn startled to the now broken window. Outside stands the blue-haired man, glaring up to them with  glowing eyes, making him look quite scary. “They’re here!” The red-dressed man exclaims, clearly scared of the blue-haired man's arrival.</p><p> Next, another appears, this one dressed in the same black coat as the blue-haired man, but face hidden under a hood. “Diz, we’re out of time. too many Nobodies!” The claymore disappears and the hooded is swift to conjure up a shield, blocking the blue-haired Nobody’s second attack. Roxas will admit that he is glad that hooded is keeping the other one at bay. That guy is scary. </p><p> “Keep him at bay just a little longer.” Diz commands and before Roxas can react, the red-dressed man grabs him and shoves him into a strange portal. Roxas topples into a small library, where a hidden pathway leading downstairs opens. He hesitates for a moment, but slowly heads down there.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <b>although I really like the scene where Axel tried to convince Roxas to not leave the Organization, I admit that I enjoyed recreating the scene Roxas and Axel had on the beach about the nature of their Somebodies. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>  <b>Compared to Axel, who was angry and desperate to get what he lost, no matter the cost. Saix has long accepted that the status quo is gone and is instead doing what he can to make Xemnas pay for what he did.</b></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Starting a new journey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>to Arika Koski: I will fully admit that I adore the sea-salt fam, but sadly, fate is not on their side...</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <b> does not make me less sad about doing this.<br/></b><br/>enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moment that red-dressed guy left, Saix is ‘allowed’ into the mansion. The hooded guy retreats as well, too wounded from the beatings he took from the lesser Nobodies to really measure up to his might. That man was smart to leave for Saix wouldn’t show him any mercy.<br/>
Saix does not pursue Roxas right away, he allows himself a moment to scan the many drawings made by Naminé. It’s a bit disturbing to see that a few of those drawings are about their little group. And yet it is understandable. “Both Shion and Roxas are connected to Sora.” He muses before leaving the room and resumes the pursuit of Roxas.<br/>
Saix finds Roxas underneath the library, inside some sort of technical laboratory. The teen stands before a broken computer, the black keyblade in hand. Roxas slowly turns around, and the look in his eyes… it has changed. No longer confused and scared, now they are just sad, and so is the teen’s voice:</p><p> “Saix…”</p><p>  <em>‘He remembers…’ </em>Saix closes his eyes with a sigh, “You really like doing things hard for me…” he muses to the boy. Had really hoped Roxas wouldn’t have remembered as that would have made it easier for Roxas to hate him. But it seems, their bond is much stronger than a simple memory wipe.  </p><p> Roxas turns fully to Saix, now that he remembers everything from the Organization, the friendship with Xion, Saix and… Axel. He cannot blame Saix for this; he was warned this would happen. Saix has no choice but to fight him. “Saix, why can’t we all just run away together?” He asks, for Shion is not trapped by the Organization, they are all here. “I’m sure we can—”</p><p> “Have you forgotten what happened to Axel?” Saix interrupts the blond. He opens his eyes and watches Roxas drops his head, painfully aware their last attempt to escape ended with Axel destruction. “He was lucky I was the one who took him out. I did it quickly.” A moment of silence between them and Saix explains the teen. “The Organization needs to be stopped, and as much I hate to say it; you can’t  complete that mission.” He does not like to say this, but Isa was more the ‘better know the harsh truth than live a lie’ kind of guy and ever since his eyes returned to their original color, Saix has been compelled to live up to that memory.  "You can't erase the rest of us."</p><p> More than ever, he wants to argue that he can but deep down, Roxas knows Saix is right. He has been on countless missions with the members of the Organization, and although he does not consider most of them friends. He still has a mostly positive affiliation with the members. Roxas can only defeat them, but not erase those that remain. “Naminé said Sora needs me, return what I have back to him. Do you…” He fists his hands. “do you want the same?” Hands are gently put onto his trembling shoulders, making Roxas meet the eyes of Saix, who is kneeling before him. “Or do a Nobody not have the right for such answers?” Roxas almost sneers out; what that man said really rubbed him off the wrong way. </p><p> “We all have to go back to where we belong.” Saix replies him matter of factly, if Roxas hasn’t been his friend, then he would’ve said a Nobody’s fate is to disappear, but he can’t make himself say that to Roxas. So instead, he tells him: “If we do so willingly or someone has to force us, that’s the only choice we can ever truly make.” </p><p> So, he cannot escape this? Only decide if he has to be dragged or go back on his own accord? His fists turn white and start to shake in the plethora of emotions raging through him. “It’s not fair…! I am not him!” Roxas cries. Even with all of Sora’s memories, he still does not think of himself as that other boy. Sora didn’t spend days on top of the clock tower, eating ice cream and talking about all kinds of stuff with his three friends. Sora didn’t go on all of those missions, and Sora is not best friends with Axel, Shion and Saix. All of those memories, his powers, the emotions he has felt in this single year. They are his and his alone. </p><p> “No, you aren’t, but it does not change the fact that you’re Sora’s Nobody.” Saix replies. He removes his hand from the distraught boy and straights up in which he summons his weapon.</p><p> <em>"It’s cruel, but that’s how it is for a bunch of Nobodies."</em> Axel words ring through Roxas’s mind as he blocks Saix attack with his two keyblades and engages in a fight with one of his best friends.<br/>
Each time the weapons clash he saw the many times he spent on the clocktower. When either of his keyblades slashed into Saix's body, Roxas's mind went to the times where this man helped either him or Shion, patiently explained if Axel's words were confusing.<br/>
It hurt so much, Roxas did not want to fight Saix, but the man didn't give him a choice and so, in deep sorrow, Roxas strikes his friend down, but as Saix said… he does not have what it takes to put an end to him.<br/>
“We can never go back, can we?…” He asks the defeated man.<br/>
Saix eyes him, darkness flowing out and blood dripping onto the floor from the many slash wounds he received from the keyblades. The look in those teal orbs is enough. Roxas clenches his eyes, struggling to keep back his tears. As much as Roxas wants it... he cannot go back, “Don’t treat him anything like me…” and he walks away, walking towards Sora to join him, as the only independent choice he can truly make. </p><p> “I promise.” He hears Saix reply, followed by the sound of the dark portal.</p><p> Roxas arrives inside a large white room, in the middle, some sort of machine pod and before it, the same man who dared to insult him. “You’ve come. The keyblade chosen hero.” The man speaks, but for Roxas, it only sounds like an insult. “In a few moments, the keyblade’s “real” hero will awaken.”</p><p> “And I must return what belongs to him.” Roxas asks, although it sounds more like a statement.<br/>
The man nods.<br/>
Roxas fists his hands, remembering Saix words. “No matter how much I want to turn around and leave Sora behind. A Nobody only has a few choices; one of them is to fight an unwinnable battle or accept our fate and return to where we belong.” He glares at this man, one who did the worst thing anyone could ever have done: made him forget his friends, his entire life, no matter how short it was.</p><p> “A Nobody has no place to “belong.” All they are destined to is fade away.” The man tells him coldly. “When you have returned what belongs to Sora, you will disappear.” </p><p> Roxas eyes his black keyblade. Right now, this one is very fitting to how he is feeling at the moment. “I may be his Nobody, my strength might be coming from him, but;” he glares at the man, tears falling from his enraged eyes. “my memories, and my heart belongs to me!” He summons both of his keyblades and charges, “and you cannot tell me otherwise!” but the keyblades goes right through the man.</p><p> “My apologies,” Diz says sarcastically, “this part of my body is made of data.” And his reddish eyes meet the Nobody's blue, which are burning in sadness and hatred. “You should share some of that hatred with Sora. He’s far too good for his own good.” </p><p> Roxas throws his black keyblade at this man’s head, shouting, “No! This is my emotion! It belongs to me and only me!” He will return to Sora, but he can forget getting anything Roxas considers his, and that is this deep hatred included.<br/>
The man snorts in a mocking amusement and disappears. The pod begins to open. Still with tears in his eyes, Roxas turns around. For the first time, he sees the face of his Somebody; utterly unaware that his heart will become Roxas’s new prison. “Sora, you’re lucky…” He walks towards the other boy, accepting his fate. Even if he wanted, there no way to escape Sora from dragging him into his heart. “You can be with your friends while I…” He fade away, only thing left behind is a single teardrop that gently shatters when it hits the floor. </p><p>,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,</p><p>Blissfully unaware of the pain he unintentionally caused, Sora and his friends head to the train station. However, he does stop, getting a strange sense he should do something, but a call from Donald and Goofy snaps him out from it and Sora heads over to buy himself a ticket. </p><p>The newly awoken trio are unaware they are being watched. On the clocktower, two people, one crying and another standing solemnly.<br/>
Shion started to cry when she saw Sora, as his awakening meant the end for one of her friends. She knows it wasn't Sora's fault, but it's hard not to blame him for everything that went wrong. if it hadn't been for him, then things for her friendship group might still have been the same. "He's gone..." she sniffles and wishes Swift was here, she would like to hug that monster cat. </p><p>Saix drops his head ever so slightly and recalling from his memories how to feel regret. it is hard as the regret he remembers only involved him making his mother worry. It does not suit this unforgivable action he did against Roxas, he manipulated the teen to awaken Sora when he very well could've grabbed both him and Shion, and left everything behind.<br/>
<em>'I deserve the fate that awaits me.'</em> Saix muses to himself, but he can't dwell on this for too long. He still needs to complete the mission and for that; he has to play along being Xemnas puppet.<br/>
Saix turns away from the station below, ignoring Sora in exchange for Shion. “I have to return to the Organization."</p><p>Drying away her tears, "Will you be alright?" Shion asks her friend, worried that this failure of Saix's part will get him punished. </p><p>"They won’t be pleased I failed this mission, but they won’t erase me either.” Saix is all too aware that Xemnas wants him as whatever vessel he talks about. “Can you stay out of the Organization grasp?" He asks his remaining friend. "I rather not be forced to obey them more than I have to.” </p><p> “I will…” Shion replies quietly. Saix leaves her but does stop by her request. “Can you keep me company from time to time?”</p><p>“If I can.” Saix replies, before teleporting away.</p><p>,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,</p><p>Outside the mansion, the same hooded who aided Diz in restoring Sora’s memory is standing.  Appalled at what the elderly man had told him to do. <em>“Dispose of Naminé. She is of no use for us anymore.”</em> He won’t do it though, the hooded is not Diz’s servant and Naminé is a friend. The hooded walks towards the mansion, does stop when the unicorn appears on the roof, glaring at him. He responds by summoning his blade and embed it deep into the ground. Stepping away from it, he awaits for the unicorn's move. The large equine stares intensely at him for a moment, then slowly, it nods. He walks inside, not surprised to see the guardian of this mansion has moved to the garden and watching him sharply. Ignoring the distrustful creature, he awaits Naminé to get the few things she has. She arrives from her room, holding a sketchbook and a container she got from a shared friend of theirs. Naminé stops before him, her face showing a great sense of uncertainty about her future. He can relate to that, more now than ever, “Let’s go.” and with her right behind, he leaves the mansion. </p><p> The unicorn watches them leave, and when they are gone, it reverts back into its ring form. However, this time it does not return to the stature but instead on its master’s finger. This man watches the door the two walked out from a moment ago, tilting his head slightly, which made some of his long steel-blue hair fall over his eyes. “Can that boy be the wielder?” he wonders out loud. Then he walks off, into a strange portal that seems to be made out of invisible waves. </p><p>Naminé follows the hooded up to the hill at the Sunset Terrace, where she takes a seat at the bench. Looking at the drawing of Roxas and Sora holding hands, she does look up from her small piece of art by approaching footsteps against the gravel. Naminé blinks at seeing their third friend, one who lives in another world. “How?” She asks, for clearly, he hadn’t used the darkness, for he does not wear a black coat. </p><p> “It seems that certain worlds are linked together,” The new arrived replies smiling and eyes gleaming in a manner he always gets when doing something to sate his curiosity. A former Nobody but now a worthy ally for those planning on stopping the Organization. Ienzo stops before Naminé and the hooded, explaining both. “If one wants to go to one of these worlds is strong enough, then all it requires is finding the gateway.” He nods towards the pathway leading up to Sunset Terrace. “Twilight Town’s gateway is the arch leading to this spot.” He then turns to the hooded; the smile and gleam are gone in an instant in his next words. “I see you were forced to use the darkness.” </p><p> The hooded merely nods at the remark and is glad Ienzo is not the judging type. “Thanks for coming.”</p><p> Ienzo shrugs like it’s no big deal. “I’m certain Aeleus and Even can do without me for a time.” Crossing his arms and frowning at their perhaps slight issue. “How much of a threat is this Diz? Will he try and finish the job if he discovers you ‘failed’ to dispose of Naminé?” He asks, wanting to know how alert he should be about this person. </p><p> Hearing this frightens Naminé, she looks up to the hooded. “Diz wants to get rid of me?” She asks and uses her sketchbook somewhat as a shield. </p><p> But there’s no need for alarm on her part, “Ienzo is here to bring you somewhere else.” Said young man nods in agreement. “Wherever you wish to be.”</p><p> Naminé drops her sketchbook again, staring for a moment at the drawing. “There is somewhere I wish to go, but… I don’t think I am ready right now.” She wants to return back to Kairi when the time is a bit more right and it does not feel like that at the moment. Naminé hesitates but slowly turns to the former Nobody, asking him; “Can I… stay in your world? Until I am ready?” </p><p> “Of course.” Ienzo nods, she can stay even if she never becomes ready to ‘go back.’ He won’t say it out loud, but Ienzo does hope Naminé will choose not to return to Kairi. Like Roxas, Naminé is not like the one she was created from. “But you cannot stay at the castle at the moment.” He points out and from the look both of his friends gives him, he explains why that’s a bad idea. “Not only have two from the Organization returned— one of them you knew as Vexen, but we have allowed a group of people into the castle and I am unsure how they will react on you." He puts a hand partly over his face. "With the increasing Heartless threat, everyone in Hollow Bastion is on edge.” Naminé nods, looking disappointed but he does have a place where she can be.  Dropping his hand, and full attention on the blond girl. “However, due to some foresight from my ward. My parents house is still in my name and you are more than welcome to use it as you see fit.” Figuring that place will be way comfier from the room this Diz gave her, it can definitely beat Castle Oblivion. </p><p> He’s letting her stay in his family’s house? “You sure?” Naminé asks. Ienzo nods but she still feels like intruding into a very important part of his life. She glances at the hooded, he quietly signs her to leave and after a moment of hesitating, Naminé gets up from the bench. “Thank you.” She thanks the hooded and follows Ienzo back to his world. </p><p> The young man does stop and remarks to their third friend. “Don’t make this unfortunate makeover stop you coming to me. You’re still you under that face.”</p><p>Hearing that from Ienzo of all people, it puts his heavy heart to some ease, “See you soon.” he replies and the two leave the world. He knows Ienzo will take good care of Naminé. She deserves it after what Diz has put her through. He leaves the scene, pondering in his next course of action now that Sora is awake. He will help his friend but… he cannot go home to the islands with him… </p><p>
  
</p><p> ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,</p><p>By King Mickey's request, Sora, Donald and Goofy took a purple train, decorated with stars to wherever it would take them. Sora would’ve been quite surprised when the town suddenly disappeared and the train drives in some kind of another realm, but for some reason, he’s feeling sad. <em>‘I’m miss my friends.’</em> and it makes Sora realize that he hasn’t seen either for quite some time. Better get back to the island as soon as possible. Kairi is waiting there, but Sora has no clue where to find Riku. Has his best friend even managed to get out from the realm of darkness? Sora likes to think so; Riku has always been very good at problem solving. </p><p> The train stop at what seems to be a miniature island. Located in this wondrous place that consists of a sea of light and an incredible starry night sky. On this island, quite the vegetation but what’s most impressive is this tall and somewhat crooked tower. Before Sora can voice his wondering as to why the King brought them here, someone large, looking a bit like a cat tumbles out from the door. This cat regains his footing and yells at whoever shoved him outside, “You just got lucky! I won’t let you—“ His words got rudely interrupted when four dark purple arrows get fired his way.  “Ow-owow!” This guy yowls from have gotten these arrows stuck in his arms, and a single has hit his foot.  While pulling them out, "why I oughta..." before he can finish his sentence though, a woman jumps out from the door, hitting him straight over the head with a very study bow that has green spots, looking to be merely personal touch from its owner. This woman has medium-long dark brown hair with most of it sat up in a ponytail, a brown long-sleeved shirt jacket covers most of her light-grey shirt. The quiver on her back is held by a leather strap, which widens at the shoulder, forming a simple piece of armor and has same sort of leather to her branches. Her dark green pants are held in place by her dark steel-blue boots.  This woman lands on the humanoid cat, and hits him over the head again with that bow of hers.   </p><p> “Hey, isn’t that Pete?” Goofy asks, Sora turns to them, right as Donald gasps and exclaims: “You’re right, that is him! What’s that troublemaker doing here?” Sora eyes the cat-guy that woman whacked. He is very chubby and could easily be mistaken for a bear. But now that Sora looks at his outfit, he can see some resembles it has with Donald and Goofy’s.</p><p> The woman leaps off this Pete and as she prepares another arrow, “Leave now! Yin Sid would never side with the likes of you!” </p><p> Sora blinks at how both Donald and Goofy reacted to what this quite serious woman said. The beaten cat-guy gets up, growling in anger but it’s clear he got enough beaten for today from how he’s back away from the bow-wielding woman. “You will regret this lady! When I get hold on Maleficent, she will turn you and that old geezer into Heartless.” He points at her, grinning smugly as if thinking he now got the upper hand. “Then you will be my servants!”</p><p> But all he got was a deadpan stare from the woman. “Where have you been this last year? The witch is dead.” Making Pete freeze up in shock. Does snap him out from it by shooting an arrow right past his dumbfounded face. “Get out of here, unless you want a face full of my arrows.” Pete growls but does leave by dark portal. The woman then turns to them, the serious stare in her brown eyes falters for a moment, replaced with mild confusion. “Are you Sora, Donald and Goofy?” They all nod and the woman remarks very bluntly, “I doubt you will be of much use.”</p><p> “Huh?” Sora blinks along with Goofy</p><p> Donald is the only one who gets mad: “What’s that supposed to mean?!" and starts waving his staff. "You want to taste my spell?!”</p><p> The woman ignores the duck's angry words, she moves back to the tower. “Names Adrianne, and word of advice; don’t get in my way and we’re cool.” With those words, she disappears into the tower. </p><p> “I wonder what’s her problem is?” Sora wonders out loud, he does not recall meeting this Adrianne before and yet it seems she has a chip on her shoulder. </p><p> “Who knows.” Donald replies, still annoyed by her words. He quickly brushes it off at the reminder of whose domain they have entered. “Never mind her. We better announce our presence to Master Yin Sid.” </p><p> The trio head into the tower and at the top, they find the Master of this domain. Donald and Goofy show their respect, and much to their dismay, Sora greets the sorcerer like he would any other. Donald yells at him for that; “Sora, show some respect!”</p><p> Yin Sid is quick to ease the wizard duck down and explains the three about the current problem the many worlds are dealing with. “—these beings are called the Nobodies. Have you heard of them?” The three shake their head, Yin Sid glances over to Adrianne, but she only shrugs, in that case.<br/>
By his magic, Yin Sid summons an illusion of a Heartless and starts explaining. “When the heart is consumed by darkness. It separates from the body, creating something known as a Heartless. A Heartless is purely driven by instinct, they will hunt down any person in an attempt to steal their hearts, creating more Heartless. There is no reasoning with them.” The group already know about this, but it’s important they get put up to date as a Nobody is linked to a Heartless creation. “Meanwhile, when a lost heart is strong.” He points at the spot beside Adrianne, summoning three Nobodies “The shell left behind from the Heartless will develop a will on its own. These are what is known as Dusk, they are the most common of the Nobodies. They have a will, but lacks the memories of who they once were. They obey the rare kind of Nobodies.” The Dusks gets replaced with three human figures dressed in black coats, head obscured by a hood. “These rare Nobodies are made when the person who loses their heart has extraordinary willpower. They’ll retain their human form and memories. these humanoid Nobodies have formed a group called Organization XIII.”</p><p> “Organization XIII.” Sora repeats quietly and asks from the sudden thought striking him. “Do you know what their goal is?” For now that he takes a better look, that black coat looks awfully similar to the one a traveling companion of theirs wore.</p><p> Yin Sid shakes his head. “That I am uncertain about. The King is searching through the many worlds with the goal to reveal their objective. Whatever it may be, I sense it’s not for the betterment of the worlds.” He eyes Sora, “You will most likely meet the Organization in your journey, and the humanoid Nobodies may seem to have feelings, but it’s all a ruse. They only pretend to have emotions. You must not be deceived.” He warns the group, according to Mickey, the Organization will try and use Sora for whatever they have planned.</p><p> It seems going back home won’t happen before this Organization is dealt with… oh, that reminds him. “Do you know what happened to Riku?” Sora asks. Yin Sid is quiet for a moment before the sorcerer answers: “I do not know his current whereabouts, but I assure you. He is here in the realm of light, aiding the King in fighting against Organization XIII.” Well, looks like they will do the same. Can’t leave their friends hanging like that after all. “You won’t be alone, not only are Riku and Mickey in this battle, but people such as Adrianne—” Sora glances to the grouchy looking woman. “will aid you to put a stop on whatever the Organization is planning.”</p><p> “Our goals might be different, but the endgame is the same.” Adrianne speaks, eyeing the small group. “Which is the destruction of that group. So on that part; you can count on me.”</p><p> “That’s good.” Sora smiles, and even though he’s confused to what made this woman so grouchy and seemly have a problem with him. It makes him happy to know that he, Donald and Goofy have allies to count on this time around.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <b>A lot of character jumping, but hopefully you didn't get too confused.<br/>Roxas is gone and Sora has returned back into the game.<br/>Now, I won't involve all of the games and those I do, only partly. The story will get too long if I copied and pasted parts that wouldn't change in this AU.  </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <b>Adrianne is another OC of mine and one I long debated if I should include. I like her character, but the story she had in the past... well I wasn't satisfied. In the end, I decided to include her and change her backstory, which should give some nice character development to one of the Organization members. </b></p><p> </p><p>  <b>see you soon. </b></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Those on the other side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As expected, Xemnas didn’t erase him for the failure of returning Roxas. With so few members left, they need all the manpower they can get, even if it’s one who has betrayed them more than once and will do so again. Not that Xemnas needs to know, Saix pretends he is on their side and, by the superior’s command, teleports with the remaining members to ‘greet’ the chosen one in his Somebody’s homeworld. <br/> Saix is glad he has his hood up; otherwise, the others would’ve seen him have an expression of sadness at seeing Sora instead of Roxas. <br/> Xemnas makes the Lesser Nobodies attack Sora, and Saix hates to see Roxas’s fighting style in the boy, but it is to be expected when Sora is his friend’s other. </p><p> “The keyblade… a truly marvelous weapon.” Xemnas remarks, adding in his melancholy voice. “Were it only in more.. capable hands…” </p><p> The others laugh but Saix doesn’t bother; he’s more focused on watching the now pissed Sora, who, unlike Roxas, is incredibly overconfident: “Good. Now we can settle this!” <br/> <em>‘Reckless brat, I didn’t go through all of this trouble for you to throw your life away like this.’</em> Saix inwardly sneers and snaps his fingers. “Don’t underestimate us.” Summoning more dusks that should show the kid that he does not have the strength to take them out just yet. Must give Sora credits for being so steadfast in taking them down.</p><p> “Come on kid, you can do it!” Demyx cheers down to him, seemly enjoying watching Sora and his companions get beaten by the dusks. Saix casts him a glance, ignoring Xigbar poking fun that the young man should put heart into his cheering. Saix turns back to Sora, kid has defeated the dusks and barely standing from the beatings he took, but still not realizing he is not strong enough.</p><p> “Who’s next?!” </p><p> Saix snorts, “That confidence will get you in trouble.” and is about to snap for another hoard of dusks. But Xigbar stops him with that mocking ‘I know more than you’ voice that has infuriated him even before his eyes returned to their original color: “Let me give you an advice; you’re not even using a fraction of the power of the keyblade.” </p><p>Not only did this confuse the boy, though he quickly saw it as an insult, which it was, but for Saix. <em>‘What did that old geezer mean with that?’</em> He ponders but knows far too well that Xigbar won’t spill the beans unless he feels like it. Suddenly Xigbar is thrown into the air by a small explosion. If he got a heart, then Saix would’ve been laughing so hard that his sides would hurt at how that utterly broke Xigbar’s ‘groove’. Instead, he scans this security system that seems to know the difference between friend and foe. Like it’s able to sense the abnormally in them. <em>‘I wonder…’</em> but that little mystery has to wait for a while. Saix turns to the boy and tells him coldly. “You better not disappoint.” and teleports away along with the others. </p><p>,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, </p><p> After a quick meeting of either mocking or disapproving of Sora, Xemnas sent them all on missions to— as his words were, put Sora on their wanted path. Saix will do that, but only when he has solved the small mystery involving Hollow Bastion's security system. He teleports into the castle, has to move fast as the machine keeps trying to attack him with those explosions. The thing lay off the moment he steps into the laboratories and finally sees why Axel got hope renewed in his eyes. Right before him is a live proof that there is a chance for a Nobody to become whole once again. “You look well.” He remarks, catching Vexen’s Somebody’s attentions. <br/>The man jumps, spins around and summons his shield, but the one Saix is used to see from Vexen. This one looks relatively new and closer to be more for show than an actual weapon. Makes Saix wonder if the man got this shield not long ago, now that he does not have the darkness to summon the other one. But Saix is not really interested in the weapon; his focus is on the other man’s eyes. Ah, yes, now he sees what Axel meant; there’s true life in those green eyes. The fear is legit, not an act or echoes from memories.  <br/> Saix pulls down the hood, letting the now human know who he’s standing before. “It’s been a while, Vexen.” He greets the man as neutral as he now can get. He rarely spoke to Vexen before he got the second-in-command title, and when he did; it was always what Xemnas wanted. Vexen clearly loathed the thought of a child giving him orders, so easy to say that their relationship was stained. </p><p> “Saix?” Even asks fearfully to see that it’s the second-in-command standing before him. He practically freezes up from the fear his newly restored heart is making him feel. Painfully aware that he won’t stand a chance against Saix's sheer might. “How long has Xemnas been aware of our presence?” He demands, trying to sound like he’s the superior one, but his shaking voice betrays him. Really wish Aeleus is around, at least he can measure up to Saix, but the man is currently helping the Restoration Committee out with the sudden wave of Heartless now that Sora has left the world once again.  </p><p> “I’m not here at the command of Xemnas.” Saix tells the man whose whole demeanor reminds him of a cornered animal, but they both know that even the strongest ice-spell won't keep him down for long. Good thing for the former Nobody that Saix isn't looking for a fight. “If he was, then we wouldn’t have this talk.” This takes Vexen’s human off guard and Saix steps over to the desk, taking the notes lying there. “I am here to ask you and most likely Lexaeus and Zexion a favor.” Figures everyone from Castle Oblivion would be human by now, but Saix doubts Marluxia and Larxene are from this world. </p><p> This is new behavior from the usual merciless and cold Saix, one brutally loyal to Xemnas. It surprises Even. Saix is acting more like the child he was when he and Axel kept sneaking into the castle. “Why would I trust you won’t report us to Xemnas? Or eliminate me like Axel did in Castle Oblivion?” He demands. The latter gave him some petrifying flashbacks, and can only hope Saix does not plan to attack. He won’t stand a chance against Saix, just as Vexen didn't towards Axel. Even is not entirely sure if Saix had a hand in what Axel did in Castle Oblivion. But it wouldn’t really surprise him if that was the case. <br/> Axel and Saix were always partners in crime and it only changed when Xemnas got enough of their shenanigans and scarred Saix for life. <br/> The young man turns his yellow— no teal colored eyes to him; the glare is terrifying for the scientist, as it’s usually the glare Saix has right before he goes into his Berserk mode.  Even flinches and raises his shield for protection, though aware it won't protect him for long if Saix decides to attack.</p><p> “Because Xemnas made the wrong move in going after my friends.” Saix replies this quite pathetic former Senior member, and he should consider himself lucky his anger is not aimed at this part of the Senior staff. “Right now, you and the others are an asset, and unless you want to suffer the same fate as your Nobody by getting in my way. I suggest you stay on my good side.” </p><p> So Saix did have a finger in what happened in Castle Oblivion, and it seems, Saix and Axel got rid of the senior staff all in an attempt to weaken Xemnas. “How long have you been planning on taking him down?” Even carefully asks behind the shield. When did Saix decide to become Xemnas enemy nr. 1?</p><p> Saix puts down the report on how a Nobody can become human again, something he needs to keep in mind when it’s his turn to fade away and return to Isa. But as things are now, that won’t happen for quite some time. Still has to finish his mission as an unfeeling Nobody. “As I said, he shouldn’t have gone after my friends.” </p><p> “I see, so all that kissing up was merely to get close enough to strike him?” </p><p> In the start, no, Xemnas did something to him that skewed his entire personality, defiled his very soul. Saix can still sense that shadow’s presence but he has learned to ignore its voice and clawing against his very essence. With a clearer mind, Saix is angry that Xemnas was arrogant enough to think he can be controlled with a few threats. “Yes,” he replies. Everything he does now is to destroy Xemnas, but that’s only a side goal. His real goal is to keep a promise with his three best friends. And for that, he’s going to need Vexen and the others. “Sora does not remember Castle Oblivion.”</p><p> “Not a surprise, Marluxia made Naminé scatters his memory completely.” Even remarks dryly and wonder how long it took for Sora’s allies to again put the boy back together. </p><p> That Saix can agree on, and Riku has been a thorn in his side since he allied himself with Naminé. Doubt that will change, but Saix is not worried about that boy. Riku won't bother with him now that Sora has awoken— speaking of that boy. “Sora has no idea what he’s up against. Does not make it better that Sora is far too reckless," Saix walks over to where a picture of Xemnas Sombody is hanging. Remembering rage comes easy for him.  "and if my plans with him is going to succeed, he cannot know of your past in the Organization.” Saix explains the older scientist, not having any problem in keeping his voice leveled. Vexen’s human crosses his right arm over his chest, the left rests under his jaw in thoughts. Saix turns fully back to the re-completed man. “He needs to see you as allies, not former foes.”</p><p> Now he sees where Saix is going with this, quite the gamble really, but Even guess he owes the boy that much from having released his heart from whatever Heartless had it. “I see… well, I suppose we all have some things we wish to atone for.”  His from what he and the others did to so many innocent people, but Saix must understand his hesitating. Not towards Sora, for as Saix said; the kid does not remember his Nobody. “But how can I know we can trust you?” Becoming human sure has its downsides, but Even would prefer staying as a whole person rather than staying like an unfeeling Nobody who would hurt people— even those close to him, without a second thought.   </p><p> “Nor now, you can.” Saix replies the man, “But you are wise not to trust me, Vex—“</p><p> “It’s Even now.”</p><p> Not bothered by the correction, Saix nods and continues, “Xemnas consider me a ‘Vessel’ for what that means, I do not yet know. But,” Brushing his gloved fingers under his teal-colored eyes. “I know what it does… it does not matter how strong one's will is; fighting it alone will be futile.” Xemnas will do it again towards him; it’s only a matter of time to when. Most likely a point where he is at his weakest.  </p><p> Something tells him this conversation is not why Saix is here. “Having Sora not knowing about our past is not the favor you’re looking for, is it?” Even asks, for he and the others would’ve probably kept that for themselves nonetheless. Not sure about Ienzo though, he had changed a lot from back when he was Zexion. Certainly took him off guard when he woke after his recompletion. </p><p> Saix shakes his head. That was more of a warning as he soon will taunt the boy to attack the Organization and it might make him hostile to anyone associated with the group. No, what he wants from these people. “I have a message to Axel's Somebody when he returns.” Saix knows his friend will come back, might not be stubborn like him, but Lea has never been the type leaving friends behind, and if Saix’s conclusion about being a vessel is correct. Then he needs Lea to understand that there’s no room for hesitating. <br/> Even raises a brow but does listen to what he has to say.</p><p>,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,</p><p> In a world called Land of Dragons, Sora, Donald and Goofy have offered to help a young woman blending in with the all men army, all so she can preserve her family’s honor. The blending in was a success, but Mulan greatly lacked behind when it came to training and her low self-esteem didn’t help either. Less so when the other soldiers— there weren't much better than her, kept bullying her for being the weakest link of their rank. <br/> Sora and his friends did their best to help Mulan— or Ping as she called herself, but that was only so much they could do for her. </p><p> At one point, the captain commanded the troops they were moving up to the mountains where their enemy; Shann Yu and his army of the Hun was spotted last. The walk to that place was long and challenging, even for the trained men but since Ping kept lacking behind, the captain took the most jabs at the disguised woman. </p><p> Sora feels bad for Ping, but there isn’t much he could— a few small rocks fall down onto his head, making him look up and much to his utter surprise, he sees a leopard. It looks awfully alike the one he fought a year back in another world called Deep Jungle. It is standing on a cliff edge, watching him sharply. Sora is about to call out that they got a hostile leopard around, but before he can. The leopard turns around and runs off, away from the small army. <em>‘That was weird.’</em> Sora thinks to himself, both that the leopard wasn’t looking for a fight and it is in a completely another world. <em>‘Maybe it just looks like the one we fought in Deep Jungle?’</em> </p><p> “Kid, get those feet moving!” The captain commands. Sora snaps out from his thoughts and quickly trots after the group, brushing the sight of the leopard aside. </p><p> Said leopard climbs with ease up the mountainside and as it walks over a large patch of snow, it transforms into a huge leopard with yellow metal that looks like lighting decorating its body, those most noticeable are those three lightning bolt-shaped metal attached to its shoulders, going partly down its leg. A sigil of a pale-blue armored heart appears on its side, and the yellow eyes turn ice-blue, only the slit pupils stay the same. Appearing besides the leopard Keeper, a young and somewhat short man with neatly orange hair, dark grey hooded shirt with yellow bottoms and lines around shoulders. Wrist partly covered by a pair of loose steel-blue bands. This person walks over to an awaiting hooded— who is smaller and more flimsy in built compared to the one that helped Diz in Twilight Town. </p><p>The Boss stops before the person dressed like an Organization member and face hidden by the hood. “I want you to rejoin the kid on his adventure.” The hooded jumps a bit startled but quickly put themselves together and with rank back, nods that the command is understood. The leopard Keeper then scratches the air, creating a portal. The master of this Keeper jumps onto its back and the leopard runs through, disappearing from sight.</p><p>The hooded stares at the spot where their boss left for a few moments, then groan loudly at what they were told, but there is a silver lining; “At least I get to be with friends again.” they muse, before walking off, towards where the soldiers are heading. <br/>,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,</p><p> The army has arrived in what should’ve been a village, protected by another army, now nothing but burned buildings and dead people lying all over the place. This disturbs Sora greatly; he hasn’t seen much death in his travels as Heartless aren’t really alive and fades back into darkness when killed. It makes him wonder if this how it felt like for Leon and the others when their home got invaded by the Heartless, forced them to flee? He can only imagine really…  </p><p> “Captain, we have a survivor!” One of the soldiers call and guides a person over to the captain. It’s a person dressed in a black coat, face hidden by the pulled up hood. </p><p> Recognizing that black coat instantly from the same people that mocked him in Hollow Bastion. “The Organization!” Sora exclaims and summons his keyblade, ready to fight this person. <br/>The hooded jumps and speaks with a very familiar voice: “Whoa, please don’t hit me with that thing! I know it’s been a year you last saw me but—” Hold up, is that… “Michi? That’s you?” Sora asks and dismisses his weapon. <br/>It’s a surprise that this past travel companion actually bears the Organization cloak. Sora remembers he found it a bit weird back when they first met, but he didn’t know anything about the Organization back then. But since Michi had accompanied them for a while, Sora sorta got used to the coat, and he has never once seen Michi’s face, so knowing him without the coat is impossible.<br/> This guy is not much use in fighting until he got some sort of orb from the pirate ship in Neverland, which gained him an ability to summon a huge bull with a space void in its back, a creature that could do some crazy teleporting tricks. Did prove quite useful, Sora will admit.  <br/> Now begs the question; “What happened?” he asks Michi, approaching their hooded comrade. “You sorta disappeared in Hollow Bastion.” Which had made him, Donald and Goofy think something happened to him.</p><p> “Yeah, sorry about that, but I figured you didn’t need to worry about keeping me safe while you went out to fight all the baddies.” Michi replies rather casually. Sora wonders if their mysterious companion even thought about how they felt in how he had suddenly disappeared. They were all so worried he might’ve gotten killed by the Heartless. But Sora can sorta see his reasoning; Michi is no fighter, and when in a fight, he’s running the risk of getting into a panic attack. Michi does have a weapon; a silver rapier but he has never used it, and if not for that giant bull and the protection he, Donald and Goofy offered, well, Sora has a feeling the Heartless would’ve gotten Michi a long time ago. “Did you defeat them?”</p><p> Sora nods, “Yeah, we defeated Ansem and Maleficent but…” he sighs at what danger he and his friends now are facing. “people calling themselves Organization XIII is causing a lot of trouble.” Michi jumps, causing instant suspicion from Sora. “You know them?” </p><p> “You are wearing the same black coat.” Donald points out, never really trusted Michi and that does not help now, they got a bunch of Nobodies dressed like that and are endangering people.  </p><p> “Yeah, where else do you think I got this one?” Michi points at his cloak. It’s still the same one from back when they met him. Sora can see the stitches from the repairs Aerith did to it. “But I’m not on their side, trust me. Those people are the last you want to side with; they are bad news.” Michi waves his hands nervously from the suspicious look Donald gives him. </p><p> Good to know, but Sora really wish Michi would show his face, so he knows who not to hit. “It’s hard to see the difference between you and the Organization when you have your face covered… I almost hurt you…” The only reason he recognized their mysterious friend is because of the distinctive voice. It sounds warped. Donald said it was magic, which only made the mage duck suspect Michi further. </p><p> “Can’t you show us your face?” Goofy asks, always been friendly towards Michi. He figured their hooded friend got his reasons to hide his identity, but he still would like to know the face of their traveling companion. </p><p> “Sorry buddy, but I really can’t show my face to you.” Michi replies softly, he seems to want to say something more, but a horn's call stops him. Everyone turns to where the sound came from and on top of a snowy hill, a huge army appears. </p><p> The captain knows exactly what army that is when he spots the leader, “It’s the Hun army!” and commands the soldiers: “Ready the cannons!” They do, right as the huge army charges at them. </p><p> Sora jumps onto his feet and so does Michi, though the hooded whole posture screams that he much rather want to be anywhere than here. Sora can’t really blame him, nor will he if Michi decides to skedaddle. He needs to stay and fight, though. More so when it proves that half of the Hun army are Heartless. “Captain, we’re moving to the front lines!” He calls the captain and summons his keyblade. </p><p> “Are you out of your minds?!” The captain shouts in disbelief at him.</p><p> Maybe, but only magical weapons or the keyblade can hit the Heartless, the soldiers do not have either, so he and his two friends charges at the large army. </p><p> Ping, painfully aware that none of them will stand a chance against such a huge army, takes a quick scan, spots an opportunity and grabs one of the cannons. She ignores her captain’s shouts of getting back in line, moves towards the fast-approaching army as far as she dares, plunges the cannon into the snow. She panics for a moment when she cannot find her matches, then spots her guardian Mushu and uses the small dragon as her light. The cannon fly up to the mountain and as hoped, the blast causes a huge avalanche. "yes!" she cries victorious, but right as she's about to warn Sora and his friends, Heartless suddenly appears around her and begins to attack. </p><p> Sora sees this “Ping!” but there’s no need for him to run over and help, for right there, the giant blue bull with a space void in its back appears and headbutt the Heartless, destroying them. The hooded comrade of theirs runs over to Mulan and turns the bull into that orb again.</p><p> “Sora, hurry!” Michi calls, pointing at the fast approaching and devastating avalanche.</p><p> Sora sees it and although not sure what Michi can do to get them away from that, he trusts him, and along with Donald and Goofy, runs over. The hooded activates the orb, a surge and next thing, they all, the captain’s army included, are standing on a cliff that is just high enough to avoid the crushing snow. <br/> “Whoa!” Sora gasps in awe that Michi got them all away. Turning to the hooded, “That’s a neat trick.” <br/> Michi nods in agreement, then jumps in that comical manner when Mulan drops to the ground, holding over a bleeding spot at the side. </p><p> The captain calls for a doctor, and before Donald can move over and heal her with magic, Mulan got discovered that she’s a woman disguised as a man. <br/> It would’ve been the sentence to death, but since Mulan had destroyed the Hun army by that rocket stunt, the captain gave her mercy by sparing her life. “My debt is paid.” He told her and left with his army, leading them back to the capital. </p><p> Left on the mountain and feeling pretty bad about all of this, she has dishonored her family and though it’s not something that easily will go away, Mulan can, fortunately, see one silver lining. She has survived and made sure the Hun army had not invaded her home, all thanks to her friends. “Thank you, everyone. A lot of things could’ve gotten a lot worse without your help.” She tells the three that have helped her endure the army training and this new, hooded person, made sure her avalanche stunt didn’t kill any comrades. </p><p> “So Ping, I mean, uh Mulan,” Sora corrects himself “what are you gonna do now?” </p><p> Mulan sighs, sad that it has to be this way. “Go back home…” </p><p> “Your daddy is going to be steamed as a chicken dumpling.” Muchu remarks, not to mention his own set of problems with the family ancestors. </p><p> Sora pulls all of his three friends, much to their surprise, into a group hug “relax, we’ll take our share of the blame.” Donald and Goofy nods, Michi begins to whine but does not argue against it. </p><p> This gesture from the group is very touching for Mulan; she hasn’t been around people who would do such things for her. “Thanks, you’re all wonderful friends.” </p><p>They start to leave the mountain, and further down, the ground begins to shake and next thing they know, a gigantic Heartless spurt out from the snow. On top of it is Shan Yu, guiding the Heartless towards the imperial city. Mulan is quick to make her decision, she refuses to stand idly by and watch the Hun destroy their capital and kill the emperor “We need to warn them!” <br/> Her friends agree and the hooded one pulls out that orb again, with the same surge, they are transported to the imperial city, where they hurry over to the just arrived soldiers to warn them about the fast-approaching threat. </p><p> Meanwhile, another hooded person has appeared inside the castle, giving the emperor the very same warning, and unlike Mulan and the others, this one has way more successful. It makes the emperor command his people to evacuate and when the soldiers get the warning, they realize that Mulan wasn’t kidding in her warnings. That earned her some renewed respect from her former comrades. </p><p> The dragon Heartless attacks, which made Sora, Donald and Goofy join the soldiers in taking that thing down, leaving Mulan to worry about Shan Yu, who gets into a fight with him on top of the emperor's castle roof. </p><p> Michi summons the Keeper bull and commands it to take care of the other Heartless. The bull charges at the smaller beings of darkness, and every time it looks as if it’s about to hit a friendly person, it disappears, only to reappear again somewhere else. Not wanting to be caught in the crossfire, Michi leaves the battlefield but does not get far before another hooded appears by dark portal. Michi flinches back, afraid of who this might be. </p><p> “You’re not this Keeper’s true owner.” and Xigbar removes his own hood, grinning at how terrified this one is acting, the opposite of how the creator of the bull Keeper was. “I take you took it out from his cold dead hands.” </p><p> “How… How do you know about that?”  Michi asks, voice trembling at the reminder at how the true owner of the bull Keeper died. Taking a step forward, exclaiming. “Ethan perished in the war!” It shouldn’t have mattered he said that; it should’ve made Xigbar confused, but from the look the other man gave him. Michi realizes that Xigbar knew what he was talking about, which confuses him a lot and scares him further. For that shows he does not know this guy at all.</p><p> Xigbar blinks at what this one has said. Then snorts amused, isn’t that a surprise? He’s standing before a living legacy. “Now, how do you know about that?” He asks grinningly and before this one can even think about running away, he teleports over grabs the hood. “Let’s see what is hiding under there.” He pretty much expected to see a complete stranger, one who got hold on the black coat by mere chance. Instead he sees one he recognizes instantly. The only difference that this one seems to be a bit older and the eye color has changed. Xigbar freezes up for a second “What the—“ giving the other one the chance to get free, pull the hood back up and flee from the scene. The bull Keeper joins the person soon and with its power, that person disappears by a space portal. <br/> Xigbar does not bother following. He has seen the face and knows how to deal with that one when the time comes. “You were the last person I’d expected.” Which makes him wonder, who else is not who they say they are? </p><p> Right as Sora defeats the Heartless, Mulan takes down Shan Yu, saving the city from both. <br/> Sora, wanting to find the hooded person that left the area, who seems to have been his best friend Riku from what the captain explained that this hooded has warned them about the Heartless and that three “wise guys” were there to help. <br/> He finds a hooded person “Riku?” could be Michi too for all he knows; that’s mostly why he asks. The hooded pulls down the hood, revealing an older man’s face, right eye missing and a large scar on the left cheek. This one grins, “nope, don’t know who that is.” it isn’t Michi’s voice, so Sora summons his keyblade. Ready to fight who he is certain are one of the Organization members.  </p><p> “Name’s Xigbar” This man introduced himself and quickly blocks with one of his arrowguns when Sora tries to hit him with the keyblade. “Whoa there, you shouldn’t go around assaulting people. You might hit a friend if not careful.” Sora freezes up for a moment, reminded that he almost had hurt Michi if his mysterious traveling companion hadn't spoken. This man that calls himself Xigbar smirks slyly at Sora taken off-guard behavior. “I wonder if you have ever seen his face?” </p><p> Sora does quickly recover and angrily tells this Nobody. “Leave Michi out of this! I’m going to defeat all of you guys!” </p><p> “Michi? Quite the strange name he gave himself.” Xigbar laughs, and to this overconfident kid. “And let me remind you how tough we are.” He pushes Sora away and swiftly fires a charged up a shot at the teen, sending him flying into the palace wall. Must give the kid credit for guts. Sora is struggling on his feet, having the glare that’s he’s not going to give up just yet, but that's what they want after Roxas decided to skip town. “That’s right Sora, keep up the fighting spirit!” He leaves by dark portal. “Send my regards to Michi.” </p><p> “Wait!” Sora calls, but this Xigbar guy is long gone before he reaches the spot. Frustrated but now also worried for his hooded friend; unfortunately, there’s not much he can do other than move on and hope that both Riku and Michi will be alright, and their path will cross again eventually.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <b>Michi's return and those who already have played/watched Kh3, you already know what's up with Xigbar. As for who Michi is, well that will be answered soon enough.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Another reminder that I am diverging from Kingdom Hearts' main plot. No fun if I am just writing down the whole game series. </b>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A grave mistake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>to Amyma: Even was starting to notice the change with Saix eye color. but his perspective on the man is still Saix being one with yellow eyes, so there will mostly take a while before the change will sink on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <b>this took me longer to submit than I like to admit. I think it's because of how much it is jumping around between worlds, and I wanted to add an old KH oc of mine. </b></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Things have been going a bit slow this past week; now that he’s no longer the second-in-command, there’s suddenly a lot more free time. <em>‘I would’ve enjoyed it more if I got to share the time with people I actually care spending time with.’</em> Saix muses to himself, and if he keeps being ‘benched’ like this, then he’s seriously going to pay Shion a visit. Poor girl is all alone in Twilight Town, but at least she has Swift at her side.<br/>
But as things are right now, he cannot go. Too many eyes on him. Instead, Saix kills time by brewing himself some tea, and as much an unfeeling being such as him can, he enjoys a quiet moment in the kitchen. Pretty sure that moment is broken when Demyx walks into the kitchen, the young man gives him a look, and without a word heads over to the microwave. <em>‘Hm, maybe he will keep it down.’</em> Saix observes and sure hope Demyx at least has enough decency in not start chatting with him, really not in the mood for a pretend-to-be-an-asshole session.<br/>
Demyx is annoying, yes, but Saix can see that this young man had a good heart.  </p>
<p>Demyx puts something into the microwave, and right as he starts it, another walks into the room. This time Saix won’t have to bother pretending he does not like the new arrived. Heart or not, Saix greatly dislike Xigbar.</p>
<p> “Hey, got a mission for ya.” Xigbar says and hands Demyx the mission sheet, not hiding his annoyance that he now has to deal with missions after Saix got demoted. “It's at Olympus Coliseum, bring back Roxas.”</p>
<p> This catches Saix’s attention, but he pretends he does not hear and too busy reading one of Xaldin’s weird nature magazines.  </p>
<p> Demyx turns away from the heating microwave, confused. “Huh? Why me?” Sure he and Roxas spoke from time to time, but Demyx won’t exactly call them friends, in fact; “Why don’t you send Saix? He—“</p>
<p> “Moon boy got benched,” Xigbar interrupts the other one. From how Saix acted in Hollow Bastion, it’s clear Moon boy will try and kill Sora from have ‘erased’ one of his buddies. “Stop complaining and get your ass moving.”</p>
<p> “Can’t I go after eating?” Demyx points at his still heating food.</p>
<p> “Just go! And makes sure to read the instruction properly.” Xigbar groans and leaves to give the others a mission. Man, if this is what Saix dealt with the last seven years, then no wonder why he got so short-tempered… </p>
<p> <em>'Hm, this might prove as a perfect opportunity.'</em> Saix pours the remaining tea down the sink, and when sure Xigbar is gone, he walks over to Demyx and snatches the mission sheet.</p>
<p> “H-Hey!” Demyx exclaims, though halfhearted. He is well aware that picking a fight with Saix is really stupid idea. </p>
<p> Oh, yes, this is one mission he wouldn’t mind taking. “I’ll take this mission.” He tells Demyx, much to the younger one's utter surprise: “Eh?!” And to be sure no one notices the switcheroo, he grabs Demyx and drags him to the same world, spots a food stand and leaves Demyx there. “Stay here.” He commands the man and starts to leave so he can find Sora. </p>
<p> This is so not Saix; he’s too…  friendly, still barks orders, but eh, spares him from doing any work. Demyx shrugs and turns to the food stand. Though confused about Saix behavior, he’s not complaining and figures the former second-in-command simply got tired of bench warming. </p>
<p> With earlier reports stating that Sora knows the hero of this world, Saix decides to keep an eye on Hercules’s mansion of a home. It did not take long before the super-strong hero comes speeding down the road, having determination written all over his face.<br/>
Saix scans the area, <em>‘No monster, so what got him so worked up?’</em> whatever it is, his target; Sora, with his two companions, come running after Hercules not long after. Saix watches them head towards a pathway reports states leads to the Underworld, a place that slowly drains one's strength. <em>‘Surely that boy isn’t stupid enough going down there without some sort of protection.’</em> Then again, with how Sora was during their last encounter, it does not surprise Saix if that kid recklessly went without something to protect him against the curse. Saix does not fancy going down there, but he thinks it would be for the best. He will most likely go in Berserk mode, and that makes him lose control: “Can’t have I kill this idiot by accident.” Not that he would feel any form of regret, but he rather not kill what remains of Roxas. </p>
<p> Saix teleports into the Underworld and resists a shudder at the curse’s effect. It’s best he gets sapped by his strength; at this stage of the keyblade wielder, Sora won’t stand a chance against his full power. </p>
<p> Running through this creepy place, Sora stops when spotting a hooded man wearing the Organization coat. He goes into battle stage, but does not attack since he knows two of his friends wear the same coat. The hooded walks closer then summons a claymore and, without a word, attacks. Sora blocks and gets quite startled by how much power there is behind that attack. He refused to let it show, though. Getting away from the other one’s blade, now aware he's standing before one of the Organization members, he demands. “Where is Meg?!” thinking the Organization has a hand in her kidnapping. </p>
<p> The Nobody turns uncomfortably relaxed to him, as if this one does not consider him as any threat and answers just as calmly. “I do not know any Meg, nor do I care to. All I want, is teaching you a lesson.” and the Nobody attacks him again. Sora does get a few hits in, but so does the Nobody. Landing a few feet away from this one, Sora suddenly gets this strange feeling. Like a deja vu, compelling him to point out: “You’re holding back, aren’t you?” This surprises Sora. How did he know this Nobody is holding back? This is the first time they fight.</p>
<p> Saix gasps quietly, only one would know about that, and that’s one who has fought him a few times before. Hearing him through Sora, well it’s assuring. “True, I am holding back, but only because;” he removes the hood, allowing Sora to see his face. He notices the boy's eyes have a moment of recognition, but quickly replaced with confusion. Roxas is in there, and Saix decides to test how much influence Roxas has on his other. “It would break my heart to see you destroyed.” He says. The whole heart subject started out with him and Axel trying to explain what it meant, but it later became a running joke among their group of friends over that single year.  </p>
<p>Sora blinks and slowly titles his head in confusion as to why he feels that this Nobody... made a joke. But that can't be right.<br/>
“Heart? You don’t have any heart.” Donald points out, and Sora nods in agreement. </p>
<p>Looks like Roxas can only affect Sora that much. “How observant of you,” Saix replies sarcastically the anthropomorphic duck. “did you figure that one out on your own, or did someone have to spell it out from you?” The duck quacks angrily at the insult. Saix easily brushes that one off, and turning back to Sora. Saix observes the kid is breathing hard, he's already winded from their small scuttle. Time to remind this boy where he stands. “I told you overconfidence would get you killed.” He lunges at the boy again, who blocks it, this time with two keyblades. Saix stares, surprised at the two blades; an image of Roxas wielding two keyblades flashes past his eyes, and rage erupts. “How dare you?” He growls, face twisting into a snarl, scar getting longer, jagged and the twisted side of the moon’s aura surrounds his body. With the urge to break every bones in his body, Saix grabs Sora’s shirt and hurls him hard into the nearest stone pillar. “That ability belongs to him! You have no claim in taking what rightfully belongs to him!” He roars, and right about there, he goes into a blind rage. All Saix can see is the memories of Roxas, with him wielding two keyblade. </p>
<p> He did NOT expect such a powerful reaction! Sora merely wanted to prove this Nobody shouldn’t underestimate him, but it’s clearly the other way around. The Nobody has gone completely wild, roaring and throwing that large weapon around as if it weighs nothing, creating devastating shockwaves. Sora tries to put up a fight, but he is quickly overwhelmed and pretty much beaten to a pulp. He loses the limited ability to wield two keyblades, and maybe that was a good thing, for right when the second keyblade disappeared. The Nobody starts to calm down. </p>
<p> The man walks past the knocked out Donald and Goofy and pulls Sora off the ground, holding him around the collar. “I am drained at the curse of this area, and yet you stood no chance against me. The only reason I’ll let you live is that our superior wants you alive.” The Nobody throws him back onto the ground. “Unless you stick on using that keyblade on the Heartless, we have no use of you. You don't have the strenght to defeat us.” The man turns around and walks off. Sora struggles up in a sitting position. His confidence diffidently taken down a perk. Not only from this man but also from the one named Xigbar, which gave him a similar beating in the former world he visited. It seems these Nobodies are a lot stronger than expected. Something is bothering him, though. This entire meeting with this man, it was different compared to the others. Not only did he get the strange sense of knowing him, but the way the man reacted when he summoned the extra keyblade. It went against what Yin Sid said.<br/>
“You said you don’t have a heart, then how come you got angry when I got a second keyblade?” Sora asks him.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> The man stops but does not turn around as he speaks. “We remember how it was like to have a heart. That’s what makes us special. But that rage, it was all fake. And if you value your life,” The man turns around, his teal eyes glaring and showing he is deadly serious. “you will never use that ability before me again.” </p>
<p> Sora does not answer but does note himself to be careful around that Nobody; he looks to have some personal vendetta towards him. For what reason, he has no idea. The Nobody then teleports away, leaving Sora to think about what he has said. Can’t do it for long though, they still need to save Megara from Hades.</p>
<p> Demyx is sitting not far from the stand Saix left him at, eating some of this world’s food and is quite enjoying himself. A shadow from behind does make him jump and almost drop the snacks. Spinning around, Demyx realizes it’s Saix and he got several cuts. “Whoa, what happened to you?” He asks startled, but even more so when the unusual cold and cruel man takes a seat right beside him and cheekily snatches his food. He does not try to get the stolen food back, for that is a death wish. </p>
<p> “The mission was if Sora failed to respond properly; use aggression.” Saix explains as if it’s not a big deal, it isn’t and that brat better has learned his lesson through that beat down. <em>‘Maybe now he will be focusing on getting stronger.’</em> Grabbing a bite of this strange bread, it tastes decent enough, though. <em>‘He needs to, otherwise the others will tear him to shreds.’</em>  </p>
<p> “So… you fought him?” Demyx asks slowly, not entirely sure how to properly react that he's having a semi-normal conversation with Saix. Saix, of all people! </p>
<p> “Obviously.”</p>
<p> Man, did he dodge a bullet there, but that only begs the question. “Why didn’t they send you instead of me? I mean, I don’t do fighting.” Demyx points out, and this whole thing now begs the question; “And why are you suddenly so nice to me?”</p>
<p> Should he tell him the truth? Demyx is a coward and an idiot. Not much of use for his plans but… Saix munches the last piece of bread down before he answers Demyx. “I’ve gotten a lot of time to think lately.” Now that he does not have his friends to worry about.</p>
<p> “Such as?” Demyx asks, titling his head ever so slightly.</p>
<p> “How much I hate Sora.” Saix replies and gets up, leaving the startled young man at the large stairs. “and how much I miss company…” he muses out from Demyx’s earshot. Saix opens a portal, but before he can go through it, an arrow swipes past his face, followed by a woman’s voice: “Took me long enough to catch one of you, Nobodies.” He turns around and blinks when seeing a familiar face. Granted, she has gotten a few more curves, but it’s hard to forget that scowl. Saix is surprised to see his and Lea’s childhood tormenter in this world. “Hello Adrianne, long time no see.” He speaks calmly but is ready to summon his weapon. If his memory serves him right, then chances are that Adrianne had kept up the training she bragged about back when they were children. “What brings you to—“</p>
<p> “Spare me the pleasantries.” Adrianne interrupts her; the bratty tone has been replaced with a now snappy one. Saix is not sure which one he prefers. “Tell me what I want to know and you might leave alive— well,” she smirks, “as alive you now are.” Her eyes leaves him for a second and next, she fires an arrow at Demyx; who happens to come over and check what is going on. "One more step and I'll send the next through your empty chest." </p>
<p>Demyx freezes up, but close enough to Saix to ask. "Whose that? A friend of yours?" It does look like this archer woman knows Saix, but of course, the man does not answer his question. Saix is way more focused on her.  </p>
<p> Saix narrows his eyes, debating with himself if he would’ve been worried or confident that even in his wounded state, he can still take her down. Adrianne here sure looks ready for a fight, and if she has gotten feistier over the years. Yeah, battling her will be a pain in the neck. Guess it’s her lucky day; he’s not in the mood to test her strength. Not after what Sora did. “Let me guess, you’re looking—“ </p>
<p> Adrianne fires her arrow, hitting him right in the side. Demyx jumps, but he does not move from his spot. Saix refuses to give her that victory. “Of course I am,” She snaps, and prepares another bow; this one gets surrounded by magic. “Now tell me where he is!” </p>
<p> Removing the arrow, fortunately, the hole it made wouldn't affect the coat's protection. “As long it gets you out of my hair.” Saix replies, but if Adrianne decides to fire one more arrow at him, the gloves will come off.<br/>
His teal meets her darker brown eyes, "Do you know of a world where a creature is called Beast lives?" </p>
<p>,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, </p>
<p> It seems they just can’t catch a break with the Organization. Not only have one of them been messing with Beast for who knows how long, but now, this Organization member, calling himself Xaldin, is saying he will take something important from him? Understandable, it got Beast really upset, and he probably would’ve attacked the guy if not for the lesser Nobodies standing in their way. “Beast, we have to take out these guys first!” Sora calls, and Beast looks back at him, still snarling but does nod and helps him, Donald and Goofy by destroying the Nobodies.<br/>
With the last one slain, Sora does a quick check and notices the lack of someone. “Hey, where’s Belle?” </p>
<p> “Over here.” Said woman replies, she and Beast's servants appear from the spot they have been hiding during the fight. </p>
<p> This is quite a relief. He thought for sure that the Organization guy would try and take her. Belle is very important to Beast, after all. That’s how they met the first time; in Beast searching for Belle. “Guess Xaldin didn’t take anything after all.” Goofy says, which for some reason made Beast very worried and much to his and the two other confusion, not only did Beast hurry out, but Belle did the same.  “Maybe Belle isn’t the only thing precious to the Beast?” Goofy wonders out loud.</p>
<p> “Better check up on them.” Sora suggests. Two other nods and hurry out, searching for the two and checking up on this second thing that is important to Beast. They find the two in the castle's destroyed wing, and whatever Xaldin took really affected Beast. He is growling and pacing like some sort of trapped animal. “Hey, what’s with you?”<br/>
Sora asks. Sure the Beast is a temperamental guy, but he has never seen him like this.</p>
<p> Beast’s rage dwindles, replaced with despair. “The rose… my rose…” he replies, but neither Sora nor Belle can understand the importance of this rose.</p>
<p>"what he took it?" Sora asks, and Belle suggests: "We can get you a new one."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It enraged him, to think that rose can be replaced with a simple garden variety. “You don’t know anything!!”  </p>
<p> Beast’s roars scared Donald and Goofy, but Sora reacted by jumping before Belle, as Beast was yelling at her. “Don’t take it out on Belle. She wasn’t the one who took the rose!” He yells back at the enraged Beast, although still unsure what's the big deal. What he understands, that rose did have some minor magical properties, but surely they can replicate the effect on another rose.<br/>
Beast growls again, but one look at Belle and he calms down, quickly replaced with regret and despair. With him more down, Sora asks, “What is the deal with this rose?”</p>
<p> But Beast does not answer the boy's question, he cannot explain what make it so important. Why he needs it near and protected. Instead he commands them, “Sora…  Belle… I want you to leave the castle.” it saddens him greatly, but in Beast's eyes, it's for the best for them now that his fate is sealed.</p>
<p> “Why?” Belle asks, she takes a step over to him. “Beast, you do know I don’t care how you look, don’t you?”</p>
<p> The Beast drops his head further. “… You should, this is what I am.” He turns slightly over to her, admitting, “When you first got here, I only saw you as a means to an end, but it all changed after that night. Do you remember?” Belle nods, it was the day where he got smacked in the head that she would leave if he didn’t change his behavior. “I tried to change, be worthy of your kindness.” He started to feel better, but it was then Xaldin came. Told him that Belle only stayed in the castle because he’s making her, that she's afraid to awaken his anger, therefore won't leave. Xaldin kept reminding him that Beast cannot change what he is. The enchantress did, after all, only make him look like the monster he was inside. At first, Beast refused to believe it, but... he began to believe the man's words over time. “But I was only fooling myself.” He lifts his claws up to his face, “I can’t be any different, and I shouldn’t try and pretend I can. So Belle… leave, you’re no longer obligated in staying at the castle.” He turns his back to her, figuring that he might as well start living as a beast; alone. </p>
<p>Belle leaves, Sora is quick to follow and ask her worried. “You’re not going to leave, are you?” She stops and much to his relief: “No, but he’s too out of it to hear reason.” Belle sighs and starts walking again. “I will try and talk to him when he has calmed down a bit.” Sora thinks that’s a good idea. He will do the same, but right now; he’s more confused about the deal with that rose. </p>
<p> The servants of Beast are kind enough to give them the answer to that question. “The curse has a time limit. Our master must learn to love and be loved in return before the last petal falls from that rose. If he fails, then we all will stay like this for the rest of our lives.” The servant looking like a candlestick explains.</p>
<p> “That’s not all.” The clock speaks up, “Over these long years, that rose has sort of been master’s only light. He spent so much time caring for that rose that it became his most cherished part of his daily life.” </p>
<p> The teapot servant nods, and she proposes a small theory they all got about their master’s obsession in protecting the rose. “It’s as though all his hopes and dreams have been tied to that single flower. In his eyes, if it were to be destroyed or lost, then so will hope for us to ever become human again.” </p>
<p> Okay, now Sora can see why that rose was so important to Beast. “Then we have to get it back.” Sora tells the servants, for such a thing can’t be replaced. <em>‘I know the feeling.’</em>  Sora muses to himself as he lightly squeezes the good luck charm Kairi gave him, one he wants to give back to her. However, they shouldn’t be the one who gets the rose for him. “But if it’s that important to him, then he has to help us get it back.” </p>
<p> “We better talk to the Beast, then.” Goofy suggest. </p>
<p> ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,</p>
<p> Out in the forest that surrounds Beast’s castle, a small gummiship flies by; out from it Adrianne jumps and she lands on the ground. A quick look around and she begins to move towards the castle she can spot through the forest. All the time making sure she stays hidden in the shadows so as not to get spotted by whoever are nearby. Carefully Adrianne opens the front door and sleek through the opening she made. Barely inside, she spots someone in that black coat; the Organization.  Swiftly and quietly, she hides behind a pillar, and forcing herself to even her breathing, Adrianne reaches for an arrow. <em>That's one thing I can always count on Isa.</em> She slowly brings the arrow to her bow, ready to use it if that hooded happens to spot her. However, she almost drops it when a door slams open, so loud that it could wake the dead. </p>
<p> “So, Beast,” Adrianne eyes wide, hearing a familiar, and yet it lacks the warmth she remembers. “you came after all.”  She hears running footstep, one very heavy and by the sounds of it, three much smaller. However, Adrianne stays still not going to risk a possible sneak attack just to see who he is talking to. “You had me worried. I was afraid you’d given up for good.” </p>
<p> “What do you guys really want?!” Wait, that’s the kid— Sora’s voice. He’s here? Well, it might prove useful for her.  </p>
<p> “Kingdom Hearts.” What is he talking about? What is this Kingdom Hearts? “When Kingdom Hearts is ours, we can exist fully and completely.” Wait, does that mean if they complete this Kingdom Hearts… he will return back to her. Adrianne closes her eyes, for she has told herself that the happier days were long gone for so many years. That they never would be together again. “So you see, Beast; that is why we need your Heartless AND your Nobody!” She opens her eyes again, but even though he made it clear that this goal will hurt a lot of people… she wants to be with— suddenly Nobodies in the shape of a sort of gargoyle dragon appear right beside her. She quickly blocks its spear with her leather bracelet and quickly retaliate by kicking the Nobody right in what seems to be its chest. Exactly as he taught her. Adrianne then fires an arrow at it, pinning it to the floor. Knowing that her window is closing. She grabs a new arrow and fires it at the Organization member, hitting him in the arm. </p>
<p> He grunts in pain, at first stares at the arrow, recognizing it, then he turns to her, letting their eyes meet. It pains Adrianne that even though she knows those eyes, she cannot see the warmth that made her feel safe back when she was a child. He narrows his eyes at her, others would’ve mistaken it for annoyance, but Adrianne knows him better than most. He is not happy to have her around as he feels obligated to hurt her. Adrianne notes herself not to hold back if it comes to a fight. </p>
<p> Destroying the Nobody, Sora gasps when spotting the same woman from Yin Sid’s tower, “Adrianne? What are you—“ she utterly ignores him and goes after Xaldin. “No, wait! He’s too dangerous!” He tries to warn her, but again, this archer does not listen to any of his words. Instead, she tries to hit Xaldin with her bow, he blocks her attack with two of his spears.</p>
<p> “You shouldn’t have come.” Xaldin speaks, and for some reason, he sounds stained. For what reason, Sora has no idea. Xaldin pushes her away; Adrianne hits a nearby pillar but easily corrects her movimento and lands on the floor without a scratch. She looks up to him with an intense stare before she fires another arrow at him. Xaldin jumps away from the arrow, lands near the front door and with a huff, he disappears through it. Sora turns to Adrianne and can’t help but wonder, “Do you know him?”</p>
<p> She meets his eyes once before taking pursuit. Sheesh, what is that woman’s problem? Sora eyes his friends and they follow. They find Adrianne in the count yard, lying on the ground, barely conscious. “hey, are you all right?” Sora asks, and this time, he gets a response: “He’s going after the princess…” Sora blinks in confusion, but quickly realizes what she meant when a fearful cry rings through the area and looking up, he sees Xaldin has caught Belle. </p>
<p> “No!” Beast cries and is quick to take pursuit, Xaldin brings Belle and the rose to the bridge that separates the castle from the forest. They find the man waiting for them, enraged Beast demands him. “Get out of my castle, now!”</p>
<p> “With pleasure, but I rather travel light.” Xaldin replies and casting a look to each that is important to Beast. “Now the question, what shall I leave behind? Belle or the rose?” Beast snarls at this, try to move over, but Xaldin puts a quick stop to that. “One more step and I won’t leave anything behind—“ </p>
<p> Right that moment, Belle took her chance and elbowed this man so hard into the side that he flinches; using that to her advantages, Belle snatches the rose and takes the run for it.<br/>
“Why you little…!” and spears surround her. Belle stops, trying desperately to find a way out. Beast, Sora, and his friends came to her rescue. With the spears gone, she runs again, smiling at this victory. </p>
<p> Sora thinks so too and so glad Belle got herself out from Xaldin’s grasp “Nice done Belle!” He gives her a thumbs up, before going in battle stage towards the pissed Nobody. “Now to deal with you.” </p>
<p>Beast charges to Xaldin, but before he can slice the Nobody, Xaldin jumps away using some freaky wind magic. The man lands further away, here, he summons six small tornados, out from them, six lances and he grabs three, with the rest floating beside him by that wind magic of his. Sora charges at him, but that proves to be a mistake, for that wind magic is shielding the Nobody, pushing him off balance and thus making him easy prey for those lances. Sora quickly jumps away, letting Beast take the brunt of the attacks and the moment Xaldin is stunned by Beast's powerful claw attacks, Sora strikes.<br/>
It wasn’t an easy battle, far from it, and Sora is certain that if it wasn’t for Beast’s incredible strength and tenacity, and Donald and Goofy’s support in both defense and healing, then he highly doubts they could’ve defeated him.<br/>
Xaldin was incredibly nimble and very skilled in using his spears, so when they finally got him beaten down, Sora got cuts pretty much everywhere from those spears and struggling for air. </p>
<p> Beast goes for what should be the final strike, but right that moment, he gets shot by several arrows, one of them exploded and Beast got forced to the ground by a strong gravity spell. Startled, Sora turns around, seeing that Adrianne was the one who did it. “What are you doing?!” He demands. She does at first not answer him, merely walking over to the struggling to stand Xaldin. “We got him, so why—“</p>
<p> “I won’t let you destroy what remains of my father!” Adrianne snaps back at him, startling him and his two friends. She stops before Xaldin, the two meeting each other’s gaze. “Even though he’s only the shadow of the man I remember. It’s better than nothing.” Sora eyes friends, but like him, have no words. He can’t even bring himself to argue that letting Xaldin live will be a mistake. For only now, he realizes that these Nobodies, they were human once, had family… “There’s still hope, right?” Adrianne asks Xaldin. </p>
<p> He straightens up, five of the spears disappear into the darkness, the remaining he is holding at his side and used as a sort of support. “With Kingdom Hearts, there will be hope for us to be complete again.” Xaldin replies with a surprisingly soft voice, though the emptiness from before is still there. </p>
<p> Adrianne nods, but here Sora has to argue, “I won’t let you hurt innocent people!” and surely she must see reason to why the Organaztion cannot be left alone. “Adrianne, it’s not worth it!” She does not answer, only keeping her gaze on what remains of her family. Xaldin casts her one look before he disappears by dark portal. </p>
<p> Right that moment, Beast gets free from the gravity spell “You let him get away! After everything he has done— leave my castle right now!” He roars at her.</p>
<p> “With pleasure.” She replies coldly and starts to leave. Nearing the gate, Adrianne calls to Sora, “I won’t get in your way, but don’t expect any help from me either.” and with those words, she is gone. Sora does feel sorry for her, truly he does, but he can’t turn a blind eye to the harm the Organization is causing. </p>
<p>They have to be stopped, even if it means erasing what remains of the people they once were.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <b>I think Sora learned a crucial lesson: never piss Saix off. Did consider adding the whole part of Olympus Colleserum, but the story would be the same like in the game, so I couldn't see a reason to bother. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <b>Thanks to Adrianne, Xaldin will be around a while longer. I am planning on giving her a few more scenes, but not in this book. She played her part and in turn given her father a reason to put up one hell of a fight. </b></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Childcare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>I'd decided to include an updated version of an old chapter from my "Friendship Never Dies" fanfiction. hope you like it  </b>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, we have never met before, right?” </p><p> “Um… no, not really…” Shion muses, not entirely sure how to adequately react to this guy who seemed to have a rivalry with Roxas in that fake Twilight Town. But she supposes that’s not the case in the real deal. “I’m Shion, nice to meet you.” She introduces herself, trying to be nice, but if it worked or not, Shion does not know. The older boy gives her a weird look, and his cheeks are slightly red for some reason. Is that what Olette said is blushing? Heck if she knows.</p><p> “Name Seifer," the older boy introduces himself and taking a step closer to this very cute girl, not taking notice of the uncomfortable look on her face. "Say, what would you say if the two of...” a strange sound from behind makes him trail off and turn around by a male voice asking: “Is that one bothering you?” Turning around, he sees a man with blue hair and dressed in a black coat approaches. Annoyed at the interruption, Seifer crosses his arms as to look tough. “Hey, uncle, can you see that we are—“ and he gets knocked to the ground by the older man. </p><p> Unsure what made Saix do that, Shion stares down at the knocked out Seifer. “Did he insult you?” She asks, no idea what uncle means, and although that knockout might be a bit uncalled for, she is happy Saix came and interrupted this chat. </p><p> “In the way he spoke the word, yes.” Saix replies, glancing at the young adult who clearly tried to flirt with Shion. Eyeing her, by the looks of it, he saved her from an embarrassing conversation. He nods away from the place, and Shion, relieved to be rid of her first flirter, leaves the Sandlot along with him. Instead of going to the clock tower as expected, Shion brings him to another section of this world, a hill that gives a beautiful sight of the hills surrounding this town. </p><p>They both take a seat on the ground, Shion sitting close to Saix, smiles of the scene that he rests a hand behind her and allows Swift sleep on his lap. “You’d been busy?” she breaks the silence. <br/>Saix hums and a bit to her bemusement, says: “The first week, yes, but lately, I have been benched.” Shion blinks, then giggles at the thought of Saix being put on a timeout. “That does not sound like you.” Axel often called him a workaholic and had more than once complained about how he couldn't drag Saix away from work. So hearing that Saix is practically doing nothing these past weeks, it’s a funny thought. </p><p> At least it amuses her. He’s not, sitting around doing nothing is boring as hell. And leaving is getting hard with Xaldin put on duty to keep an eye on him; the only reason he could come is that the man has been sent on a mission at Beast’s castle.  But it’s only a matter of time before he will return. “No, it doesn’t.” He simply agrees. Most of the Organization members still see him like the yellow-eyed Saix, not the teal-eyed Nobody who tries to walk his Somebody’s shadow. </p><p> They sit in comfortable silence, broken when Shion suddenly says something that truly catches Saix off guard. “I had a strange dream, about two boys. One of them looked very much like you. Said his name was… Isa.” Saix looks down at her, and she meets his slightly wide eyes. “Do you know him?”</p><p> … so it was her they met those times he and Lea snuck into the castle. But… she has only aged a year. Has Xemnas Somebody destroyed her original body and thought it would’ve been fascinating to put her into a new one? The reports of Vexen did say that Xion’s body was his proudest work. Not that it matters much anymore, Saix’s just relieved he found her and spared Shion from being that monster’s experiment. He nods at Shion’s question, “Yes, it was me as human.” and very rascal boy, but that Saix keeps for himself.</p><p> Shion gasps horrified. “Am I stealing your memory?” Saix shakes his head, replying: “No, that’s how we first met.” She blinks but does remember Saix said that back when she hadn’t yet claimed Sora’s memory, back when Saix was still mean but starting to thaw up around her. <em>‘So we did meet before the Organization.’</em> Bit strange considering she’s a puppet, but, well, it did turn out for the better. “I see.” <br/> She lets the true name of Saix repeat in her mind and must say; “Isa huh? it suits you.” </p><p> “Yeah, it does.” Saix nods in agreement and looks forward to the day where he can claim his true name once again. “I’ve never liked my Nobody name.” He admits after a moment of silence.</p><p> “Is it okay if I call you Isa?” Shion asks, and a faint smile appears on Saix lips, but he does not answer. Shion takes the smile as permission to call him Isa when in private settings. </p><p> Silence falls over them again. Saix quietly watches a train pass by, relaxing in this blissful moment before he has to get back to work–- his own work anyway. He has to deal with the issue of Sora, and even though it was good to know Roxas was still in there; that kid really likes to make things harder for him. Then again, that is sort of Roxas's trait. <br/>Sora needs the encouragement to come to the Organization, make him strike with a fury fueled by the same emotions the Surge is powered out from: the wish to protect. Isa in him does not fancy doing it, but it is necessary. Besides, he’s not going to follow the dark voice and harm the girl. There’s no need as Kairi will only be the lure. Although he has to do it soon. It’s only a matter of time before Xemnas will make his eyes turn yellow again and this time, he won’t have friends around to help him fight it.  <br/> But Saix does not need to leave straight away; he can stay and keep Shion company for a while longer. “Besides that disrespectful boy, how are things going here in Twilight Town?”</p><p> “It’s alright, I guess. Things are complicated, but people are kind enough to help me out.” Shion replies, she has gotten herself a small place to live, earning munny by doing odd jobs, one of them is with those two lovely people that sell Sea-salt ice cream— oh, which reminds her. “I got a job here later today, and now you're here; perhaps you could help me out?” </p><p> “Is it a difficult job?” Saix asks somewhat indifferent about the subject, busier watching Swift being an oddball by playing around with a rock. </p><p> Shion shakes her head. “Not at all, but I would like to spend more time with you Saix...Isa.” Saix blinks at her correction, but he does not seem to mind one bit, which encourages Shion to keep trying to practice using his human name. “Really missed the company. I mean, Olette and her friends are nice and all but…” Shion feels quite bad saying this, especially when they have been so kind and helpful in integrating her into life here. “They don’t really understand me. Why I don’t know the most common things and… can hear voices from the mansion.” </p><p> Saix nods slowly; he can see why Shion is having trouble on that point. Unlike the kids, Shion hasn’t been living a normal life before now. “I see.” Well, he supposes he can stick around for a while. Sure, it might get him into trouble, but Saix doubts things can get any worse for where his path will lead. The least he can do is give Shion some good memories about him. “What’s the job?” </p><p> “Babysitting.” Shion replies and has to stifle down a laugh from how dismayed Saix suddenly looks as if it’s the worst thing in the world. “It’s not that bad, Mary is a sweet kid.” Shion points out. </p><p> That may be so, but Saix really doesn’t do children, hence why he treats Shion and Roxas more like naïve adults. “I’m really not good with young children…” that’s more Axel’s department; he adored younger children back when they were human and that trait stuck even when they became Nobodies. That’s why he got the duty of taking care of Roxas back in the day.<br/> Shion giggles, assures him it will be fine since she will be doing most of the job anyway, and not wanting to be a lousy friend, Saix, somewhat reluctant, agrees. All the time cursing this “leash” Xemnas put on him when it comes to Shion. </p><p>,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,</p><p> after the mother has left, Saix appears by portal. Shion’s not entirely sure why he just didn’t accompany her into the house like a normal person, but she figures it has something to do with Organization members shouldn’t be seen by the locals. <br/> The child she’s hired to babysit babblers some baby words as Mary jumps happily around the very awkward standing Saix. Shion finds that very amusing, “You can keep the other members in check but have no idea how to be around a little kid?” she laughs.</p><p> The difference is the bunch he used to keep in check understand basic words, and handle been thrown around. “We all have our weakness…” Saix can only shrug. He takes a seat on the couch, watching Shion play with the toddler girl. It’s clear his friend does not really have a maternal instinct as she is unable to read certain signs from the toddler and depends on a list she got from the mother, but other than that: “You seem to be handling the kid well.” Saix observes, adding inside his own head <em>‘Better than I would have.’</em> and sort of relived Axel is not around at the moment. He wouldn't have heard the end of it, otherwise. </p><p> Putting the toddler down so she can play with her toys. “Thanks, it was really hard in the start, but I’m glad the mother was so patient with me.” Shion did not know about half the things the mother asked, still has trouble with some child care tasks, but she is learning new things from each babysitting job. One of the first was that pretty much every person starts out like this. It’s common knowledge for most, but not for Shion and she’s glad to have learned this fact. Swift jumps over to the toddler and the kid begin to chase it around, laughing like crazy. While her pet keeps the child entertained, Shion takes a seat beside Saix and asks him; “Saix, what are you planning?” something that has been troubling her since their last talk. </p><p>He is quiet for a painfully long time before he finally answers. “I told Roxas that all Nobodies have to return at one point.”</p><p> “And that means…?” </p><p> Saix sighs and meets her ice-blue eyes. “I need to fade away, so Isa can return.” Shion eyes widen slightly in horror, and after a moment of thinking, she slowly nods in understanding but looks quite upset that he is practically planning on killing himself. Saix finds himself wanting to cheer her up. If it's because of the leash or his memory, he does not know. “Don’t be sad. I want to go back and will return as a complete person, as Axel sooner or later will come back.”</p><p> “As people with hearts?” Shion asks and Saix nods. Yes, she can see why they both wanted that. All Nobodies wish to become human again, so why… “Why haven’t you told the others about this?”</p><p> “Xemnas.”</p><p> That’s is answer enough, “Oh,” but it makes sense that the superior does not want this kind of knowledge out. “do you really want Sora to make you fade away?” Before Saix can reply her, Swift makes sounds it only does when getting hostile around someone. Fearing that Mary has somehow made Swift angry and not wanting her pet to get all big angry monster on her, she quickly hurries into the girl’s room but instead of finding the toddler being rough on Swift. She instead finds Swift climbing on some weird blue furry-bear creature, and the moment that one sees her. <br/>It freaks out, comically and flees (still having Swift hanging on its arm) through the closet door. Dumbfounded by what just happened, Shion calls for Saix and walks over to the door. When she opens it, only clothing and whatever the mother has put inside shows up. </p><p> “What’s wrong?” Saix asks, not sure why Shion is staring inside the closet door. She does not answer; instead, she starts calling for the toddler but gets no answer, not even a giggle. Saix is beginning to understand the situation, but not enough of how that kid managed to disappear without them knowing. “Shion, what happened?” He has to calm her down as Shion is getting into a bit of panic attack. When he does calm her down enough, Shion explains what she just saw. That description sounds a bit familiar. “A creature went through the closet door?” He muses and checks said door. It reminds him a bit of a world the Organization still goes to once and a while. Mostly for recon purposes. “I think I know what has happened.” He turns back to the still— and understandably upset Shion. “There is a world that lives on screams from small children. They have a technology that allows them into other worlds,” He points at the closet door, “by going through children’s closet doors.” </p><p> “Can you take us there?” Shion asks, she really does not want that creature to have the child she is supposed to care for. At least the mother won’t be back before late evening, so they have some time to find Mary</p><p> Well, he would— if Shion still had her Organization coat. Unfortunately, all the coats in her size have been destroyed as a precaution so she couldn’t leave. “I can’t take you by dark portal, remember? The darkness in there will destroy you, but—” His teal eyes go to the ruby necklace around her neck. “your new friend might help us out.” Shion grabs the necklace briefly, and with a determent look in her eyes, hurries outside. As he steps out from the house as well, the harpy eagle Keeper is summoned. The large bird lowers its head down to its new master and Shion pets the eagle’s beak before crawling onto the Keeper’s neck. Saix walks over, and like Shion, gets onto the giant eagle. It’s a bit discomforting how little control he has over this sort of transport and can only hope Shion has full command over this Keeper. </p><p> Taking a firm grip about the silver metal around the harpy eagle’s neck, Shion mentally commands the Keeper to take flight. It leaps off the ground and with its powerful wings, brings both her and Saix away from Twilight Town. When away from the world, Shion asks: “Where to?” Saix gives her the coordinates, and they do not make much sense to her. <em>‘Do they make sense to you?’ </em> She asks the Keeper. It eyes her with the answer it does and begins to fly towards that world. </p><p> The harpy eagle lands on top of a building, letting both riders get off. It does jerk in surprise when Shion no longer looks like an ordinary teenage girl, but what Saix can only describe as a pale pink and cute looking gargoyle. It would’ve surprised him more if he didn’t already know that certain world’s magic does such large changes. Learned that the hard way. “Nice form.” He remarks at the sight. Shion titles her head, to then jump in surprise when she checks her hands— now being claws. </p><p> “Whoa! What happened?!” She turns around herself, surprised to suddenly look so… weird! It’s just like the world where they became deer. Looking back to Saix, he hasn’t changed a bit and remembers what he and Axel explained about the Organization uniform. How it protects the person from both light and darkness. “I wonder how you would look like in this world.” Shion wonders out loud.</p><p> Saix looks down at his black coat, protecting him from this world's light magic in turning him to look like the residence. “It’s best I keep this on.” He replies her and points out that this change might spare Shion some future trouble. ”You see, everyone in this world is monsters.” He gestures down to the street, proving to indeed be home to monsters. Shion follows his hand, then back to him when he speaks up again; “I need to stay out of sight. The monsters in this world are terrified of people, but that should prove useful if you get into trouble.” </p><p>It sure would, especially now she does not have the keyblade. “That explains that big monster’s reaction.” Shion muses and walks over to her still dumbfound staring Keeper. It does snap out from it when she touches parts of its chest. “So the monsters won’t know I’m from another world?”</p><p> Saix nods, “That’s correct. It should make it easier for you to seek out the child." and turning his gaze out to this monster city. "Look after power fluctuating, the electricity is powered by children's scream.” He will of course stay near if needed, but for now, “I will be in the shadows.” and Saix teleports away. </p><p> Not how she expected a simple job would turn out, but hey, she will at least see a new world. Not something the local kids in Twilight Town can brag about. Shion looks up to the Harpy eagle Keeper. “Do you see anything?” The Keeper begins to scan the city, stops and says it can see an apartment building is fluctuating. That must be it! “Take me there.” Shion tells the Keeper and climbs back on, the harpy eagles take to the sky and fly over to where an apartment’s lights are flashing brightly. <br/> The harpy eagle lands on the roof, and with a jag of the beak, breaks the window, letting Shion jump inside. <br/>She wanted to yell at the kidnappers to leave the child alone but never gets the chance to it. For right as Shion jumps inside, she accidentally hits someone, making that monster rolls into a garbage can that bumps into a shelf, sending a stack of books into its mouth and this green monster spits them all out when a stereo speaker crashes right onto its head. <br/> Shion didn’t mean it, but she bursts out laughing and so did the toddler. Shion stops quickly when all of the lights shine ridiculously brightly, not that the child cares as she screams out laughing, making a power outage that turns all of the lights off. </p><p> “What was that?” One of the monster’s asks, the green monster, still wedged inside the garbage can, jumps over with: “I have no idea, but it would be really great if it didn't do it again.” <br/>It’s about there the two monsters notices Shion and the blue one she saw from the closet become visible nervous. “Who are you?”</p><p> Shion is about to tell that she is the same teenager girl he fled from, but a quick glance at herself and remembering Roxas said that they were on secret missions when out in other worlds, she decides to not tell she’s from the same world as the toddler. “Shion, I um… here to bring this child back where she belongs.” nodding to the still giggling child. </p><p> “Sully.” The big blue- cat/bear monster introduces himself, and after have helped the green one-eyed monster out from the garbage can. “This is Mike.” He hesitates but asks when noticing that this young monster shows no fear towards the human girl. “You’re not afraid?” He asks, gesturing at the child. The young monster shakes her head and kneels down before the human child that begins to jump all giddily before her. </p><p>Good to see Mary is unharmed, Shion is so relieved, but now to a problem she hasn’t realized before now. “I need to bring her back home.” Shion would like to fly this girl back home but really does not dare take the chance. What if her Keeper gets into a fight with the Heartless roaming around in space between worlds? The child won’t be able to hold on or know any sort of magic to protect herself, and the dark corridors are out of the question. They are dangerous to be inside for an extended of time if not wearing a black coat. </p><p> Mike is willing to not question this one monster’s lack of fear to the human child as long this monster can take the child and no longer make it their problem. “Sure, you can take it.” he waves his hand at the human child. </p><p> “But it has to be through the same way as she came.” Shion tells the two, thinking it will be the safest route.</p><p> Greeaaat… knew it wouldn’t be that easy. “Are you crazy? We can’t bring a human child to the factory!” Mike exclaims, a quick glance and he hurries over to pull down the curtain over the broken window. Mike turns back to the young monster, “The place will be crawling with CDA!” </p><p> Shion really has to resist asking what CDA is, but she can guess from how much the green monster is freaking out that it can’t be good. <br/> The big furry blue monster eyes both her and the girl, then at some of the furniture at where he smiles “Hey, I got an idea”.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <b>I will draw Shion's monster form, but it has to be when things calm down again. Christmas is always a buzzing time for me. one of the disadvantages of being introverted and having a large family</b>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Saving Mary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>Getting this chapter out took a lot longer than I like to admit. My internet has been one giant troll and it made it hard to get anything out.<br/></b><br/>But here it is; enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Turns out the idea is to dress the child, which Sully named Boo, to look like a monster. Mike wasn’t up for the idea but didn’t want to keep Boo longer than needed, so he reluctantly agreed on the plan. With the child disguised, Shion followed the two to a factory. She stops before the sign and tilts her head at it ‘we scare because we care’ quote standing over the large door. That’s quite strange and something she will ask Saix about when the child is safely back home.<br/>
Mike’s worries were warranted, though, for the whole place did crawl with monsters in yellow suits, scanning everything for the child. As the two monster’s panic, Shion realizes that Boo has run over to some sort of crab monster and hurries over to catch her. The crab monster notices them both and is quite surprised. “Oh, hello, you two. Where did you come from?”</p>
<p> Before Shion can even try and figure out how to explain this, Mike and Sully have come running over. “Mr. Waternoose.” Sully calls, get Shion somewhat behind him and picks Boo up, making sure the hood will keep her face hidden.</p>
<p> “Oh, James, are these two-“ Mr. Waternoose gestures to Shion and Boo “yours?” </p>
<p> “Actually, they are my, uh, cousins’ sister’s daughters, sir.” Sully quickly makes up and is so thankful that Shion jumps onto the idea by making a friendly bow and greets his boss, “Nice meeting you, sir.” </p>
<p> Mr. Waternoose smiles to this polite young monster, “Likewise, here to see how it is to be a true Scarer?” </p>
<p> She has no wish to scare people, but a quick look at the two monsters, well… “I do sir.” She replies, though very confused about this whole thing. </p>
<p> “Good to know the next generation take such a great interest in the future. Listen, James” Waternoose turns to Sully, not seeing how nervous the other monster is “why don’t you stop by the simulator after lunch today and give us that scare demonstration we talked about?” </p>
<p> “Oh, uh, of course, sir.” Sully replies, but right now, his thoughts are on getting Boo back home. Waternoose's attention is fortunately dragged away by the CDA, and that gives him, Mike, and the two girls the chance to slip away. They split up with Mike going after the keycard that gets Boo’s door and while he takes the two over to the scare area. Here Shion asks a bit confused: “Why do you scare people?” Although he finds it a bit strange this young monster does not know about this, he still patiently explains it to her. “That’s where we get our power from; children screams.” He glances at a monster preparing himself to look scary. “But lately, we’re having trouble getting the screams we need. People aren’t that easy to scare anymore.” </p>
<p> Shion is not entirely sure how to think on this, she does not like the thought of having these friendly monsters scare people, and it does explain why Boo is so scared going to sleep unless she has checked the closet. Because she gets scared by a monster. But Shion feels like she cannot tell the monsters to stop scaring people if they depend on those screams to have electricity. “Aren’t there other ways to get your power?” She asks the big furry monster. </p>
<p>Sully shrugs, “If there is, we haven’t found it.” </p>
<p> Mike returns with a keycard, and a door arrives, but it’s not the right one. “That’s not her door.” Shion points out and feeling quite annoyed from how this green monster brushed her off, saying: “What are you talking about? Of course, it's her door. It's her door.” </p>
<p> But Sully disagrees as well. “No, her door was white, and it had flowers on it.” Shion nods in agreement, but Mike kept insisting this is the right door and opening it, polka music can be heard from it. </p>
<p> “Hey, you hear that? Sounds like fun in there!” Mike gestures at the door, but even the toddler is not fooled that this is her closet door. He still keeps trying, though. “okay, send me a postcard, kid. That’s Mike Wazowski, care of 22 Mike-Wazowski- you-got-your-life-back-lane.” The only funny thing about this whole thing is that Boo tries to speak his name. </p>
<p> “Mike, this isn’t Boo’s door.”  Sully closes the door, and Mike facepalms before yelling at the blue furry monster: “It doesn’t matter if it’s not the right door. Just put that thing where it came from or so help me—“ Right there, the two monsters realize that every other monster is staring at them. </p>
<p> While those two try to speak themselves out from that one, Shion notices that Mary has spotted a group of what she presumes are children monsters and running over to them. She follows, though right as Shion is about to catch her, Boo notices her and laughing loudly— which make the light stronger— the toddler happily runs away from her. Shion stops for a moment, startled at how the light reacted, but she quickly takes pursuit when she realizes the kid is running away from her.<br/>
Shion catches her in the hallway, making the child laugh again, and this time, these weaker lights pop out from the power surge. “Why does that keep happening?” She wonders out loud. Mary only giggles in response. </p>
<p> “Because children are our source of power.” A sleazy voice replies. Shion turns but can’t see anyone. Suddenly Mary gets yanked out from her arms and before she can react, a lizard-looking monster appears and throws Shion to the ground. “And I suggest you stay out of our business unless you want to get hurt.” He warns her, freaking the toddler out.</p>
<p> Right this moment, Shion really wishes she can wield the keyblade; instead, she has to resolve in using what little magic she has relearned. The spell did throw the lizard monster off her, the fall makes him drop the crying out of fear girl, but that attack only seems to anger him more than hurting. “You little…” He sneers and speeds over to Shion, but right there, a blob of darkness appears between them, and out from it, Swift in its bigger form emerges. It roars, scaring Boo but also the lizard monster, who grabs the crying toddler and hurries away. Swift does not take pursuit, instead the creature looks back to Shion to see if she’s okay. </p>
<p> “I’m fine.” she assures her own pet monster, but the moment has to be short. “Swift, follow him!” Darkness surrounds the creature, and it takes pursuit after the lizard monster in its smaller form. Shion runs the other way so she can get Mike and Sully to help her out, doubting it will be a good idea having Saix running around from how scared the monsters are around people.<br/>
She finds the two searching for both her and Boo, “Over here!” she calls, Sully and Mike runs over, with the former asking: “Where’s Boo?” </p>
<p> “Some lizard monster took her.” Shion explains and gestures to follow; she brings them to the hallway where that lizard attacked. "He was able to turn invisible."</p>
<p> “It sounded like Randall.” Sully observes from how Shion described this monster, but there’s something he does not understand. “But what does he want with Boo?” The others do not have a clue, all they know that they have to get Boo back and return her to her world. </p>
<p> Shion whistles, and a moment later, Swift appears. “Did you find them?” The monster cat whistles in a slightly pitched tone, something it does when approving or saying yes. “Take us there.” and Swift runs off. Shion and the two monsters follow the cat-monster to what looks to be a dead-end, but a quick checking the tool panel out, it proves to be a hidden doorway. They carefully head inside and find Randall putting the human girl onto a chair, right before a scary-looking machine. Shion did not like the sight of that, so without a second thought. “Sic him!” She commands Swift, and the creature transforms into its bigger form, jumping at the lizard monster that gets scratched by Swift's claws as he hasn’t seen them coming.</p>
<p> While Swift keeps Randall distracted, Mike runs over to turn the machine off, but that took way too long for Sully, so he resolved to destroy the machine before it could reach Boo. She is quite happy to see him, “Kitty!” she calls. Dropping the now broken machine, Sully gets her free. “Thank goodness you’re alright.” He breathes out in relief and takes the happy girl up in his furry arms.</p>
<p> Seeing that Sully has the child, “Give that child back!” Randall commands. He slithers past that teen's pet and goes after Sully, who is holding the child. </p>
<p> Shion rolls one of the containers at the lizard, knocking him off his feet. Mike hurries to the path they came from “this way!” After having grabbed the again small Swift, Shion follows the two monsters.   </p>
<p> Still running for pretty much dear life, Mike cries out to the others. “We got to get out of here now! We can start a whole new life somewhere far away! Good-bye, Monsters, Inc.! Good-bye, Mr. Waternoose!”</p>
<p> That gives Sully an idea and makes him change directions, “I got an idea!” and since he’s the one carrying the girl, Shion has no other choice than to follow, and reluctantly, Mike did the same. Sulley heads over to the scare training room, hoping that everything can be fixed if they spoke to the boss of this place. </p>
<p>But Waternoose really didn’t listen, more focused on that scare demonstration, so after leaving Boo with Mike and Shion, he makes the demonstration but realizes far too late that Boo had left her spot and gotten right before him. Which ended up she got scared by him. “Boo?” He gently follows her, but the human girl is now terrified of him, seeking cover behind Shion, and even that monster is shaken up by his demonstration. This really opens Sulley’s eyes. He has never really thought on how much being scared all the time will affect a child. Not before he sees the look in the human girl's and the teenager monster’s eyes. Boo runs off, accidentally pulling the hood down, revealing herself to Waternoose.<br/>
Mike hurries over to explain, leaving Sulley to try and calm the scared toddler down. “It’s okay. I was just…” He stops himself when noticing what these two saw through the monitor screens. He truly looks horrifying. </p>
<p> Shion picks up the crying girl. She has more or less recovered from that scare but is unsure if this child will get over it very soon. She can see why Mary is so afraid to sleep if she deals with this every night. “I think you should bring her back home now.” She reminds this blud monster, thinking the toddler has been scared enough for today. Sulley's shoulder hunched in regret and sadness but nods quietly in agreement. </p>
<p> “—and he was going to test it out on that sweet, little girl.” Mike finishes his explanation. </p>
<p> Waternoose sighs, looks utterly broken by what he has heard. “How could this happen? Oh, how could this happen?” He walks over to the young monster holding the human girl. Asking both of his employees, “Does anyone else know about this?”</p>
<p> “No, sir,” Mike replies. </p>
<p> “Good, this company can’t afford any more bad publicity.” Waternoose gently reaches a hand out to the child, “now, before we do anything else,” the toddler, still sobbing, eyes him before turning back to the teen monster, who shows no fear towards the child. Waternoose sigh again, “Let’s take care of the child. This way.” He gestures the group to follow, and they do. He brings them to a door that works exactly like the Scares uses when gathering screams. He writes down a code as he apologizes to Sulley and Mike. “I’m sorry you boys got mixed up in this.” </p>
<p> Sulley does barely notice the pitiful look his boss gives him, too heartbroken he scared two sweet girls, especially Boo, who won’t even look at him anymore.</p>
<p> “But now we can set everything straight again.” Waternoose continues righ as a metallic door appears, “For the good of the company.” the entire group can straight away see that’s not the right door, and Mike voices that fact. “Uh… sir, that’s not her door.” </p>
<p> “I know,” Randall appears before the door, grinning as he opens it into a very dark place. Waternoose before sad eyes hardens as he tells the two, “It’s yours.” and right there, he shoves Mike and Sulley through, slamming it before they can get back. Randall turns off the door’s power and, grinning menacingly, turns to the now very nervous teen monster that holds the human child close. “Told you should’ve stayed out of this.”</p>
<p> Saix saw all of this happen from the dark corner he has been standing; he is very close to attacking those two monsters but restrains himself. Knowing that right now, those two friendly monsters need his aid, and besides. Swift is right beside Shion, so the moment she feels to be in legit danger, the monster cat will attack.<br/>
He lets this Waternose take Shion away; right before the door closes, Shion meets his eyes, and it’s clear that she wants him to save Sulley and Mike as well.<br/>
Saix walks over to the metallic door and tries to turn it back on, but it does not work. He removes his glove and touches the door, flinching when the strong darkness tears into his Nobody skin. “You even have a door to that place…” He would’ve been morbidly impressed with these monsters if he got a heart. Instead, Saix teleports off and, after a bit of running inside the corridor, arrives inside the Realm of Darkness. The black coat protects him, but even with it on, Saix can feel the immense darkness surrounding him in this place.<br/>
<em>'if my coat gets the slightest torn, the darkness will destroy me.'</em><br/>
It takes bit of searching, but he finds the two monsters, already gotten their claws full with this realm's residence. Also, it's only a matter of time before the Realm of Darkness will claim their hearts. No one is strong enough to reside inside this realm for very long without protection.<br/>
Saix summons his father’s weapon and helps them take down these much more powerful Heartless. He then turns to the two monsters, both backing fearfully away from him. “I’m a friend of Shion.” He simply says, opens a portal, and walks into it. “Hurry, before more arrive.” </p>
<p> Sulley and Mike follow this fortunately friendly adult human, and it’s such a relief to be back in their own world. “Thanks, we really owe you.” Sulley thanks this adult human. </p>
<p> “You can repay it by sending the girl back home.” Saix replies and returns back into the corridors of darkness. </p>
<p> The two monsters stare a second at where the adult human had disappeared, look at one another in determination, and hurries out to save both Shion and Boo, they find them at where that horrible machine is, but thanks to Sulley destructive thinking, Randall and Waternoose cannot do much other than yell at one another. Sulley jumps in and uses his scare roar to distract the two while Mike gets over and free the two girls before all take the run for it. Randall took pursuit after them. Waternoose tried the same but got stopped by an overprotective Swift.<br/>
Randall pursues the group all the way to the Scare floor, more than ready to fight for control over the child again.</p>
<p> Saix decided to step in about there; he didn’t want to stretch this out further, so ignoring the panic of showing up among a bunch of human-scared monsters, he stands in between Randall and the group that is still waiting for a door. All of the other monsters flee while the lizard monster backs away, like any other residence, afraid of the adult vision of humans. Saix does snap out from his threatening glaring when the little girl makes roaring sounds at the lizard monster, showing no fear towards him whatsoever. </p>
<p> Noticing this as well, Sulley grins, “She’s not afraid of you anymore.” and before Randall can even think about getting away, he captures the fellow monster around the throat. “Looks like you’re outta the job.” Sulley points out, making Randall goes a lighter shade of purple.<br/>
He turns to the adult human, nods to each other and the adult human opens a random door, allowing Sulley to throw Randall in there and stuff the door into the shredder. </p>
<p> With that taken care of, “Better get the kid home.” Saix says, eyeing the toddler doing the roaring gesture around them all. He might not know what to do around small children, but even he must admit; is rather adorable.<br/>
He eyes Shion that nods in agreement, and being the good kid she is: “Sorry for all the trouble we’ve caused.” She apologizes to the two monsters.</p>
<p> “It’s alright.” Sulley replies.</p>
<p> Mike nods, “Yeah, it’s not like we’ve put the whole factory down the toilet and…” his smile drops. “Hundred of people will be out of work. Not to mention the angry mob that will come after us when there’s no more power, but hey,” The green monster shrugs. “At least we had some laughs, right?” </p>
<p> That last part made Sulley realize something, “Laughs…” he turns to Boo, the kid has fortunately forgiven him for the scare after the save they did, now smiling back to him. “Before you go,” He hides behind the door and does a peek-a-boo, making the toddler laugh and the lights in the now vacant room go brighter.<br/>
A large smile crawls over his face. “That’s it! Child laugher is a source of power, too!” He picks up the giggling child, “Boo, you wonderful kid.” and tells the friendly adult and unlikely monster teen. “I think we will be fine.” </p>
<p> Sulley and Mike make their goodbyes to Boo, and Saix assures Shion that he will keep an eye on the toddler while she gets back to Twilight Town. Shion smiles, “Thanks, and sorry to have dragged you into all of this.”</p>
<p> “At least it killed my boredom.” Saix replies before going through the door along with the toddler. </p>
<p> Shion waves goodbye to the two monsters, and she too leaves the factory so she can get back to Twilight Town before the mother gets back home. Swift catches up to her, and for a moment, Shion feared that she had to deal with that monster named Waternoose, but her two monster friends distracted him by pretending they still got the young child with the costume they had used for her. Giving Shion the chance to get outside and be picked up by her Keeper.</p>
<p>It was a good thing Shion refused to bring Mary with her to the realm in between the worlds, for not long after she left the monster world, Heartless attacked. Although the Harpy eagle Keeper quickly dealt with them, it could've easily thrown a toddler off with some of the maneuvers it did during the fight.<br/>
After returning to Twilight Town and returning the Keeper to its passive form, Shion hurries to the house, finding Saix inside Mary's, standing before the quite upset child. Shion got a strong idea to why, but there's nothing they can do about it. so she introduces some toys to Mary, which fortunatly distracts her from the closed monster world.</p>
<p>They watches the toddler plays with her toys, for a moment, but Saix knows he can't stay for much longer. "I better get back." He voices to Shion and turns to leave.</p>
<p>"Will I see you soon?" Shion asks, sad her only remaining friend has to leave so soon.</p>
<p>Saix stops and honestly not sure how to respond, he knows it's only a matter of time before he's under Xemnas thrall. When it happens, he does not know. "if I get the chance, I will visit." he decides to answer, figuring it's the best way to explain that he might not be able to revisit her. Shion is understandable sad, but she nods in understanding. He does not like to see her like this, but she will be safer by staying out of this. "Take care." and Saix teleports back to the castle.<br/>
Right in time too, for not long after, Xaldin returns from his mission, but by the looks of it, he got quite the beating from Roxas's somebody, but he doubts that look is from the loss. </p>
<p>Well, not from having lost a battle, but if she had managed to find the former guard, then Xaldin has been reminded of what he has lost in his life. And that is a feeling Saix has become painfully familiar with lately.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Ruler of the Timeless River</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>Since I started on this KH series, I wanted to include a particular character. This is the only reason I wrote about the Timeless River world. </b>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maleficent has spread her dark thorns inside Disney Castle, and by Merlin’s magic, Sora, Donald and Goofy got to a bizarre world. Not only was everything black and white, which gave Donald and Goofy strange déjà vu, but apparently, Pete is not a villain, which confused Sora and friends a lot. So they agreed to help this friendlier yet still jerk Pete getting back his steamboat, which got stolen during their slight misunderstanding that Past Pete isn’t a bad guy. They still needed to save Disney Castle and close another door leading to this place, so finding Past Pete’s boat has to be quick. </p><p> “We should look after both the boat and door at the same time.”  Donald suggests. The two others see that as a good idea and thus, they start searching different areas for this other door and Past Pete’s steamboat.</p><p> They arrive at a construction site, Sora approaches the building that is getting built here and does wonder; “What are they building here?” before he can ask some of the locals, or hear from Donald and Goofy if they possibly know. Troubles arrived in the shape of the Heartless. They started to mess up the building's framework, endangering it to crash down, so Sora and his friends went out to stop them. </p><p> A Heartless got the jump on Goofy, would’ve thrown him off the metal frame, but in the last second, someone kicks the Heartless away and helps Goofy back up. The captain of the guard at first mistakes this one as King Mickey, then he realizes. “Wait… you’re not…” this person looks very much like Mickey with the black body and pale face, but there are some significant differences like this fella has long ears, bigger feet and a shorter nose. This guy jumps away from the confused Goofy and kicks another Heartless off the framework of an under-construction building. </p><p> This new arrived did help them taking out the Heartless, and with a quick wave, that long-eared guy jumps down, where he got cheered by the residence. “Looks like he’s some sort of hero.” Sora muses, to get quite a surprise when King Mickey, though not looking like a king but more an ordinary resident, runs over and shakes his hand as thanks before running off again.<br/>
Confused by this, Sora checks the area for a door or any sign of who is messing up Disney Castle, but when finding no such things. He and the two others head over to another section in their search. </p><p> They arrive at a tall building on fire; here they find Mickey trying to stop the animated fire but is not of much use. Only to be outdone by the long-eared fella, who hurls a bucket of water onto one of the fires and indifferently step on the other flames. When more animated fire arrive, Mickey got scared and took the run for it, while the long-eared guy runs over to get more water but is stopped by the Heartless. The long-eared guy takes his fists up, ready for a fight, but it's clear he cannot win this battle on his own.<br/>
Sora, Donald and Goofy run over to help. It did take the long-eared guy by surprise, but he quickly accepted their aid and while they fight the Heartless. The long-eared guy runs over to throw water at the animated flames, keeping them from burning the tall building. Two Heartless in the shape of rampaging cars appear, and rams into every one, the long-eared fella as well, making the flames get over to the building. Sora decided that now is the time to power a bit up; he swiftly replaces his keychain, transforming Kingdom Key into a keyblade named Hidden Dragon and uses its ability to fire more spells at the rampaging Heartless. He defeats them and it allows the long-eared guy and the residence to put the fires out.<br/>
The long-eared guy turns to them and gives the three a nod as his way of saying they did an excellent job before running over to a female cat who kisses him on the cheek. </p><p> “Must be his girlfriend.” Goofy remarks at the sight, Sora puts his hands behind his head, smiling. Not long after, they check the place for anything pointing if this area has another door or the troublemaker. It didn’t, so they move on.<br/>
Walking inside a house, they find Mickey dealing with a black hole of some sort, which sucked in everything inside this house. This time around the long-eared guy did not arrive, and with a bit of help from Sora, Donald and Goofy, the black hole disappeared, much to the joy of Mickey, who would shake Sora’s hand happily. After the thanks, Mickey starts to put the things correctly back to their proper place.<br/>
The three friends decide to help him out, and it was there Donald spots a known face of Pete, the one they know from their travels to other worlds. Apologizing to the King, the trio hurries after Pete. </p><p> Returning to the spot holding the Cornerstone of Light, the very artifact protecting Disney Castle from the Heartless—the ‘friendlier’ Pete came running and Sora commands that one: “Hold it right there!” </p><p> “No way, small fry!” Past Pete retorts back and explains the trio annoyed, “I finally found the culprit of who stole my steamboat and I am getting it right back!” </p><p> “and it was you!” Donald cries out.</p><p> Pete nods, then comically corrects himself. “No, no, it wasn’t me! Just somebody looks like me! Argh, why am I talking to you guys?!” He sneers and runs off. </p><p> Sora is so confused! “Aw, which is it?!” He cries out, holding his starting to hurt head of there being two Pete’s and one of them seems like a nice guy. Still the Pete they know is diffidently up to no good, so he follows with Donald and Goofy right behind.<br/>
As they arrive at the docks, a rather odd sight of the two Pete’s meet the trio. The one they know from their travels is punching the captain of the steamboat, sending that one flying into some bushes. Spotting the Cornerstone attached to the steamboat, Sora is quick to pursue this Pete, not having any mind in letting him get away. Did get troublesome when Pete summoned Heartless at them. “Pete, you won’t get away!” Sora shouts after him while keeping a hammer Heartless from hitting him right in the face. </p><p> “You’ll have to get to me first!” Pete calls back and has the gall to taunt them “See you losers—“ and out from nowhere, the long-eared guy appears and kicks Pete off the boat. The villain bursts gagging up from the water and very startled to see the glaring fella that kicked him into the water. “What the—weren’t you suppose to be gone?!” He exclaims with a mix of shock and anger. Pete gets up onto the boat and punches out after the long eared guy. “What about I remind you of your place?!” The other guy jumps over the punch and kicks Pete right in the face, almost knocking him over, but Pete recovers at the last second, grabs the long eared-fella “See you!” and throws that one into the water. Thinking he got the upper hand, Pete resumes sailing off, only to get punched by his past self, who is yelling furious at him. “Give me back my boat!” Knocking him down. Present Pete gets back up, noticing that Sora and his pals have gotten past the Heartless and realizes that drastic measures have to be taken. “Better get rid of this before any of you guys gets hold of it.” Pete grins and throws the Cornerstone into the river. </p><p> Past Pete did not like that at all, not because it was the very protection of this world. Instead, he got angry by the fact that this river is his lively hood. “Don’t throw junk into the river, you fool!!” He shouts at his future self, though utterly unaware of this, and wallops present Pete in the face, throwing him into the river. </p><p> Present Pete gets up on shore, not only does he find Sora, Donald and Goofy ready to fight him, but also the protector of this once world. Screw this, he knows when the fight is lost. “Retreat!” Pete cries, summons a door and runs through it. He can always return to this world later. </p><p> Pete did forget one little detail about Sora: he wields a weapon that can unlock but also lock any door. So pointing the keyblade at the door, Sora locks it, keeping present Pete from ever entering this locked in time area.<br/>
Past Pete walks over to them, asking very confused: “Would somebody tell me what’s been going on here? Who was the creep anyways?” </p><p> Is this guy for real, surely he must've seen the connection. “Hello? That creep was you from—“ Sora words got muffled by Goofy quickly keeping the teen from revealing the truth of who that Pete was and this is an area of the past. “Sora, that’s a secret.” The captain of the guard tells Sora. </p><p> “Secret? What kind of secret?” Past Pete asks, but shakes it aside and tells this trio. “You guys didn’t do too badly. Much more useful than my deckhand Mickey” He did not take notice of the weird looks the trio gave him for that revelation, and Past Pete continued grinningly, “I could use guys like you working on Willy, so what do you say?” </p><p> Sora sweat-drops at this, “I think we will have to pass…” he turns to the river where the Cornerstone is located. Getting it up from there will be troublesome. Then, right about there. Past Mickey runs over to the long-eared fella, currently standing under a tree, wringing water out from his long ears. By the looks of it, Mickey is asking that guy something, for the next minute, the guy has trotted over to Past Pete, telling him: “I’m going to need you to pull the Cornerstone back up from the river, captain.” </p><p> Pete eyes the long-eared guy, frowning but after a moment, “And why would I do— oh all right,” he cuts himself off and starts heading over to the steamboat. “I do owe ya for saving my steamboat.” He voices to the trio and thus sails out and fishes the Cornerstone back up from the river. Handing the Cornerstone back to the group with: “Don’t drop it into the river, cuz I ain’t helping you the next time.” and with those words, begins to sail off. </p><p> This is quite strange for Sora. “He used to be a good person…” he muses and it leaves him with a sad feeling, wondering what changed. Do shake it off when the long-eared guy starts rolling the Cornerstone of Light back to its rightful place. “Hey, um, thanks for the help.” he tells this guy "couldn't have done it without you." If not for this guy's meddling, they couldn't have reclaimed the Cornerstone after they defeated the Heartless Present Pete threw at them.</p><p> “It’s my job.” The guy replies simply. </p><p> And it makes Sora wonder, as this guy seems pretty important to the past residence and yet, there’s no sign of him in the future. “Who are you?” </p><p> The long-eared fella does only reply when the Cornerstone is back in the middle of the field. He turns to Sora with: “what do you mean by ‘who are you?’” He asks miffed and somewhat smugly. “I’m the ruler of these lands.” </p><p> “WHAAAT?!” Sora, Donald and Goofy cries out in shock at what this guy just has told them, but before they could be explained what he meant by that. This ‘ruler’ runs out to help other residents of this timeless area. The trio watches him leave, with Sora asking the question on everyone’s mind, “But if he was the ruler, then why did Mickey become king?” Neither Donald nor Goofy got the answer. </p><p>"Gawsh, I didn't know about him before we came here." Goofy admits and Donald adds his own two cents; "I doubt what he said is true."<br/>
They tried to ask Past Mickey about it, but he wasn’t much of a talker, not to mention, much busier being commanded around by Past Pete. </p><p> So with no other option, the trio returns back to the present. Here Sora at first explains what happened before asking Minnie about the long-eared guy.</p><p> But the queen too didn’t know about him. “I’m sorry, Sora. But I don’t know who this person is.” Minnie apologies, looking bad for not being able to give him any answers. </p><p> Sora assures the queen that it was all right, but it did make him wonder who that guy was, why no one in the present knows about him (other than Pete apparently) and more importantly: “I wonder what happened to him?” Something must’ve happened; otherwise, it would’ve been him been the king and not Mickey. But it seems, that is a mystery he and his friends are unable to solve.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <b>It is a rather short chapter, but I couldn't figure out what else I could put in without dragging out fight-scenes or perhaps write the arrival to Disney Castle in better details. Neither I felt like doing. </b>
</p><p> </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>